


you pulled me in and said I was your favourite

by Jessigottagetatit



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Babysitter AU, Background - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Hotch, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Flirting, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Scheming Garcia, Season 5/6, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, Vulnerable Jack, background BAU, bau, big age gap, but 21+, nervous OFC, no jemily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessigottagetatit/pseuds/Jessigottagetatit
Summary: Shortly after Haley's death, Hotch finds himself in need of a new nanny. He finds 22 year old Jasmine Green, fresh out of college and willing to help.or the one where Hotch gets a hot new nanny and accidentally falls for her
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn’t expecting her to be so cute.

He’d known that eventually he would move on from Haley, and while it hadn’t been too long he hadn’t thought it would be someone so completely opposite to his personality, so opposite to his ex-wife.

\----------------

3 weeks, that was all it had taken for the latest nanny to quit. When he outlined the demands of his job, his need for someone to be available at all hours in case he was called in they always agreed until it was 4am and there was an emergency.

His final hope was to go outside of the agency he’d been using, asking around for any referrals at the Bureau. JJ came through, giving him the name of a college student she’d used before when Will couldn’t look after Henry.

Jasmine Green, 22, and Garcia had already done a preliminary background check as a favour for JJ. On paper, she was everything he needed - good with kids, educated and willing to accommodate their unusual working hours. Dialling her number, he prepared himself for her to be unavailable, it would be just his luck.

“Hello?” a dubious voice answered, the unknown number clearly unnerving her.

“Hello. This is Aaron Hotchner, I got your number from Jennifer Jareau, you’ve looked after Henry for her before?” He responded brusquely, mentally crossing his fingers.

“Oh okay, you’re looking for a sitter?” Her voice was friendlier now, reassured by their mutual acquaintance, “I usually like to meet with you and the children before I agree to a more permanent arrangement, to make sure that we get on and to familiarise them with my company.” 

“Not a sitter. I’m actually looking for a live-in nanny, I’m sure you’re aware of the hours the Bureau demands and I need someone trustworthy that can look after my son while I’m at work and on the occasion I’m have to travel.” 

“I’m free Saturday if you want to meet for lunch to talk about what you would need and if I would be a good fit, maybe bring your son and we can test the waters?” She replied, and he was thanking god for her easygoing nature.

“As long as we don’t get called out of state before Saturday that sounds perfect, if you would like to meet at the Little Caesar’s in Cherry Hill? That’s not too far from us and should be quiet at around 1 If that works for you?” 

He remembered JJ mentioning she didn’t live too far from Quantico, so that would be an easy midpoint and Jack was familiar enough with the restaurant that he wouldn’t be too stressed meeting a new person. It had only been 8 months since Haley had been killed and as helpful as Jessica had been he could tell she was itching to get back to her life in Cincinnati.

“That should work for me, if you let me know on this number if that changes or you need to rearrange?” This was working out better than he’d planned, and he made a note in the planner on his desk that his Saturday was no longer free.

“Excellent. I’ll see you then.” He responded.

“Great, I’m looking forward to putting a face to your name! Bye for now!” She was certainly sounding excited, maybe this one would work out?

“Goodbye.” He pulled his phone away from his face and pressed the end call button, hopeful that his life was about to get at least a tad easier.

————————————————

Saturday rolled around and by some miracle the team hadn’t been called away, so Aaron was up early as his body clock dictated and did a quick workout in the garden before he went back inside, showering quickly and then dressing in fairly casual clothes. He then walked down the hallway to Jacks room, pushing the door all the way open and smiling at the peaceful look on his sons face. 

“Jack! Come on buddy, time for breakfast.” 

“Daddy?” His son yawned, stretching in his bed and sitting up.

“Morning Jack-attack, what do you think, chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?” Aaron asked, grinning at Jack’s look of excitement at their Saturday morning tradition.

“Yes daddy! Pancakes!” 

“Okay okay! You better get your butt downstairs before the pancake monster eats them all up!” 

He roared in his fake monster voice, reaching out and tickling Jack over his dinosaur pyjamas, listening to him squeal as he jumped out of the bed and was chased down the stairs.

\----------------------

Breakfast passed quickly and without event, and before he knew it Aaron was loading Jack into the car with a backpack full of dinosaurs and a few crayons in case his son got bored while they were meeting with Jasmine.

They arrived at the restaurant and parked no problem, heading inside to find a table only to stumble into a young woman trying to get in the door at the same time. She was beautiful, dressed in skinny jeans and a long sleeve flannel shirt tucked in at the front and leather boots - dressed to suit the crisp autumn weather that had settled over Virginia. Her long red hair hung loosely around her face, her green eyes striking and contrasting with her pale, freckled skin. She stood much shorter than he did, her curvy frame defying the laws of physics as he gazed down at her, smiling apologetically before reaching for the door and waving her through before he and Jack followed.

“Sorry about that, we’re supposed to be meeting someone and I was distracted looking for her.” He glanced down her body, cataloguing her body language and deeming her to not be a threat.

“Oh that’s alright!” She responded, and he recognised her voice from their phone call earlier in the week, “you’re Mr. Hotchner? I’m Jasmine, Jasmine Green.” She spoke confidently, and he felt his mouth drop open in disbelief. JJ hadn’t mentioned how attractive this young woman was, but then, why would she have? 

“Yes, hello, sorry about that.” He had just about recovered, managing to push his shock aside in favour of politeness, reaching out to take the hand she had offered him. She quickly squatted down, surprising him, before waving to a nervous Jack and smiling softly.

“Hi bud,” she spoke softly to him, like she was trying to calm a spooked animal, “I’m Jasmine, I like your spacemen shirt! Do you like space?” 

Aaron admired the effort she was making, knowing that since Foyet’s attack Jack had been much more hesitant about meeting new people, no longer seeing the world as a safe place. Much to his surprise, Jack poked his head out from behind his trouser leg where he had been hiding his face, and Aaron stroked his hair back from his face, nodding in encouragement.

“Hi Jasmine,” Jack spoke quietly, “you’re Daddy’s new friend?”

“I am… I was hoping maybe I could be your friend too?” Her tone remained the same, grinning at the few words he’d managed and hoping for him to open up.

Aaron grinned at her as she stood from her crouch to point towards a table near the children’s area of the restaurant, 

“Shall we sit over there? That way you can keep an eye on Jack while we chat.”

Nodding, he agreed and they made their way over making eye contact with a waiter and grabbing menus on the way.

Once they had ordered, Jasmine began to ask questions about what she would be needed for and he described his situation her.

“My wife died a short while ago, and though we were divorced she had Jack most of the time due to the hours I work. Since then her sister has been helping out and I have been using a nanny agency on and off, but either I can’t find the right fit, or…” she smiled encouragingly at him, and he took a sip of his water before continuing, “or the nanny’s we have had have been unhappy with the late night call outs and the unpredictable nature of my work. So I’ve decided that a live in would be best, I would want you to be available Monday to Friday and prepared to step in if needs be at the weekends, unfortunately weekends aren’t off limits for what my team does so occasionally I am away. You would be fully compensated of course.” 

Looking up at Jasmine he saw her listening intently, glancing over her shoulder when they made eye contact to check on Jack.

“We’ve just moved into a new place that’s not too far from Quantico, it has a guest bed downstairs with an en suite and a closet so you would have your own space. Do you cook?” 

Grinning, Jasmine nodded, taking her phone out to show him photos on her social media of meals she had made… the page seemed to be entirely made up of various baked goods and full meals. He smiled in response, seeing this was something she was passionate about.

“That’s great, I normally get Jack up and give him breakfast and then leave shortly after, about 7:45 - after that I would need you to take him either to school or if this worked out into the winter break take him for activities, I have a car you can use if you don’t have your own. After that, just cleaning up around the house, not completely but for the communal areas to be neat and tidy? And then pickup and running him to soccer practice, bringing him back home and making him dinner. Maybe making enough for me to have when I get in?” He asked cheekily, grinning at her short bark of laughter and nod.

“Does that sound like something you’d be amenable to?” His gut churned, hoping this wasn’t another dead end while his pulse thrummed hopefully.

“Well,” Jasmine started, and Hotch felt his heart pick up, “it certainly seems like Jack is a nice boy, a bit shy, but I could see us getting along. He has a fairly strict routine?” Aaron nodded, hoping this was headed in a good direction.

“That’s good. Easier to work with than some of the hellions I’ve looked after before. I should warn you that I haven’t had an extended live-in position before, but I’ve sat for a few days at a time, I hope that isn’t a problem?” She asked carefully, looking up at him through her lashes.

Beguiled, he answered, “no, not a problem, you come highly recommended by JJ and that’s good enough for me.”

“Okay, well if you have the time this afternoon I would like to see the house? My lease is actually up at the end of this month so I’d be able to start pretty much straight away.”

“That’s fine, yeah, we don’t have any plans so you can just follow me back or do you need a ride?”

“I have my car outside, actually” she spoke quickly and then looked down, blushing… Hotch considered her behaviour and realised that a 22 year old newly graduated college student, she was probably driving a beat-up old thing, not like the Bureau issued Surburbans or his newly upgraded Dodge. 

“Okay, great. What sort of a salary would you be expecting? I was thinking $600 a week, including room and board. Would that work for you?” Jasmine nodded, seemingly astonished by the amount. 

“I’d also get you a credit card for groceries and any other essentials you might need while I’m away, you wouldn’t be expected to pay for groceries for 3 people, especially when Jack and I are eating the bulk of it!”

“Speak of the devil!” She retorted, and Jack appeared over her shoulder as their pizza arrived. Conversation over they dug in, clearly business could wait until they had finished their meals.

\---------------------------------

Pulling up outside his house, Aaron glanced in his rear view mirror - he’d been right, she was driving a beat up old Ford that while seeming to run fine made him nervous to think of Jack riding around in the back of. Maybe it would be better if she just took his old sedan when she had to take Jack places?

“What do you think, buddy? Do you like Miss Jasmine?” He asked hopefully, knowing that this was the deal breaker…

“She seems nice! And she likes space daddy! I hope she likes dinosaurs too!” He giggled excitedly, grinning at his father from the back seat.

———————————————————

Jasmine pulled up behind the Hotchner’s, taking the chance to look around and take in what could be her new home for the near future. She hadn’t pictured an FBI agent living in suburbia, but now that they were here It made sense, with Mr. Hotchner wanting a safe place for his son, somewhere he could grow up playing in the street without any real fears.

Opening her car door she stepped out into the sun, the cool autumn breeze blowing her hair out behind her. The house was nice, two stories and a double garage, a bench next to the front door and what looked like a bench seat at the window - she paused, smiling as she imagined morning coffee there, reading her book and watching the world float by.

Following her new boss up to the house he unlocked the door and gestured for her to enter before him, much like he had done at the restaurant; only this time Jack beat her to it and ran inside making noises like he was a rocket launching into space.

The entryway was plain, well kept but it didn’t look totally lived in, apart from a small table with a key bowl resting on it and a large wooden staircase coiling up the opposite wall there wasn’t much to see. Turning to face Mr. Hotchner she asked him how long they’d lived there.

“Only two weeks, we just finished unpacking a couple of days ago, that’s why it seems so plain. You would be more than welcome to spruce it up if you wanted - nothing too fancy though” he quickly qualified, grinning at her excited squeal.

“I’ll have to get myself down to Target! You could use a mirror and maybe some art for the walls! Just to brighten the place up a bit…” she bit her lip and followed him down the corridor where it branched off to the left and to the right.

“Down there is the living room,” he pointed to the right, “we’ll get there in a moment. This is the kitchen and dining room - I prefer for Jack to eat at the table apart from Saturday nights when he is allowed to have it on the sofa if he wants.” Glancing at her he saw her nod, taking it all in. “Over here is Jack’s chore chart, it’s something his aunt Jessica started with him to keep track of what he does, when he finishes all of his chores for the week he gets a reward, he usually picks a soda since he’s not allowed those the rest of the week.” She laughed once, just a small one as she Imagined the now hyperactive boy on sugar. 

“So just water and fruit juice the rest of the week?” She clarified.

He nodded, and she continued her tour of the kitchen, it was a chefs paradise with a double oven, 6 ring gas hob and a big marble island. The dark wood cabinets had different drawings stuck to them with blu tack - Jack’s handiwork, she supposed. He gestured for her to follow him, opening a door next to the refrigerator to show her a utility room with a washer dryer, secondary fridge and a pantry. 

“You’re more than welcome to make yourself at home here, if this works out then you need to be comfortable here too.” He looked serious, so she nodded and walked past him to the back door.

“Is there a limit on his outside time?” She asked, knowing previous children she’d sat for weren’t allowed to get too muddy or to spend too much time playing in the garden.

“No, he can be outside for as long as he wants before dark - his bed time is 8pm on the dot, I like him to be bathed and in bed for 7:30 and then we usually read a couple of stories to calm him down before he goes to sleep.” Clearly a routine man, she noticed. “I do like his TV time to be limited to 2 hours a day, though. He has some educational games on his computer he’s allowed, and if its raining then there is a trunk in the living room full of inside toys.” 

“Great! Can we go see the living room and my room?” She asked excitedly, she knew she was a little childish but it usually didn’t matter when she was interacting with children more than adults.

Watching her with amusement he nodded, guiding her back through the kitchen and across the hallways into a large TV room; and wow, for a guy who isn’t at home that often and doesn’t like his son to watch TV, he sure has a big TV.

“We have cable and HBO, Netflix and Amazon prime are all connected into the system, so if you want to create yourself a profile that would be fine.” 

A massive L shaped couch took up most of the space in the room, soft dark brown fabric accenting the walls and the other furniture nicely, a coffee table sitting in front with magazines and a couple of remotes catching her attention. 

“There’s a DVD player in here,” he also mentioned, walking towards the TV unit and opening a compartment she hadn’t noticed before, “and Jack’s DVDs are here, so he can reach them.” Any movies you have that are not suitable for kids I like to put separately.” He looked serious again, so she just smiled and agreed.

“Okay, well over here is your room,” he led her to a door just off the living space, opening it and heading inside first, “again, you’re more than welcome to put up pictures, make it your own - just no painting the room.”

It was a beautiful bedroom, all the walls pained cream with a huge mahogany sleigh bed in the better, matching bedside tables and a wooden console off to one side. Looking around she also noticed a dressing table, asking “has this been furnished in mind for a nanny my age?”

He blushed slightly, then acknowledged that he had assumed a live in would be younger and would probably want a dressing table.

“I didn’t know about sheets so I assumed that the plainer the better,” he nodded towards the plain white bedspread, overflowing with pillows and accent cushions, “if not you’re more than welcome to change it up.”

She nodded, walking over to what she assumed was the closet, flicking the light switch and entering, pleasantly surprised at the size - much bigger than her shoebox of an apartment. Coming back out he gestured to the other closed door, and she again turned on the lights before entering, gasping at the size of the room. 

“Was this supposed to be the master suite?” She asked, shocked at the double vanity, freestanding bathtub and separate shower stall, “this is so beautiful.”

He nodded abashedly, “It was, but I prefer to be upstairs near Jack in case he needs me - there’s a secondary room up there with a smaller bathroom attached so I still have my own space.”

She acknowledged this with a nod, turning to grin at her reflection in the mirror before responding.

“Well I certainly think this could work out for me,” Jasmine grinned at him cheekily, “I would be able to move in next tomorrow if you needed me to start immediately? Or would next weekend work better?”

“Tomorrow would be perfect, I’d rather have you here straight away and then if I get called away it’s not a huge problem.” 

“Okay! Would you be able to help me bringing my things in if I get all packed up, I’ll see you about 3 tomorrow afternoon?”

Agreeing, they said goodbye, and then Jasmine went to find Jack to let him know she’d be back to see him tomorrow.

——————————————————————

It had gone well so far, Jasmine had been moved in okay, and now it was nearly midnight. She had begged off at around 8:30 after she’d helped put Jack to bed, wanting to organise her room before she started her new job in the morning. 

That left Aaron sat the the dining room table, pouring over case files and knowing he had a difficult day ahead of him. A glass of scotch sat just off to his left, and he startled when he heard footsteps behind him - he’d have to get used to another adult being in his house again. 

“Oh! Mr. Hotchner, I hadn’t expected you to still be up!” 

Aaron looked up, opening his mouth to tell the young girl to call him Aaron when his mouth went dry. She was dressed only in an oversized T-shirt, her red hair piled on top of her head and a large pair of glasses rested on her nose. Her pale thighs were thick and freckled, making him wonder if that was true for the rest of her body and as his gaze slid up her frame she blushed, apologising. All he could do was stare at her, she was so beautiful, he thought, his open-mouthed stare then turning to a grin as he noticed the T-shirt she was in. 

“You like the Beatles?” He asked, grinning at her.

She nodded, and looked down at her feet, hands twisting nervously in the material, bringing it another inch up her thighs.

“That’s good, the White album is my of my favourites. You should call me Aaron, I’m Mr. Hotchner at work, and this should be a relaxing place, okay?” He checked with her and she nodded quietly, moving to hide behind the island of the kitchen.

“Did you need something Jasmine?” He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

“Just a glass of water, I couldn’t see a glass in my bathroom so I came to get one,” she gestured nervously at the cupboards, and he nodded before looking back down at his files.

30 seconds later as the 3rd door in a row was shut, he glanced back up to see her looking confused lay at the cabinets, clearly not knowing where glassware was even though she had seen them earlier.

“One more to your right,” Aaron said softly, and she smiled over her shoulder at him, silently thanking him, opening the correct cupboard she proceeded to stretch up onto her tiptoes as she had earlier in the day. Only this time she wasn’t in her jeans and long sleeved shirt… her pyjama top rode up, exposing her pale bottom to Aaron. Feeling his mouth go dry he glanced back down at his work, hearing a crash almost immediately after.

Standing in alarm he saw that Jasmine had dropped the glass she was reaching for, and he hurried over, knowing she was bare-footed and surrounded by broken glass.

She began apologising profusely and he shook his head at her, a house with a 5 year old meant more mess than she had caused.

“It’s okay, just stay there and I’ll grab a brush.”

He walked past her into the utility room, coming back with a dustpan and brush, deciding it would be best to move the younger girl before attempting cleanup. The only way to do that would be to put her on the counter, so he moved closer to her, the broken glass crunching under his house shoes, and lifted her by her hips up onto the island. 

“Stay.” His lips twitched up into the ghost of a smile as she gasped in surprise, her exposed thighs hitting the cold marble unexpectedly. She swung her legs in a childlike manner, watching as he crouched to sweep up the mess. From his spot on the ground he looked up at her, she was so beautiful like this, carefree - he sometimes wondered if he would still feel as young if he hadn’t seen what he had. And then, her legs shifted as she leant back on her hands, a glance of her bright yellow panties standing out against her pale skin. Inhaling sharply, he felt himself twitch in his pants closing his eyes to try and stop himself staring at the young woman.

“All done!” He announced louder than necessary, shooting up from his spot on the floor.

“So brave!” She retorted jokingly, “my knight in shining armour.” Giggling, she watched him discard of the broken glass, staying put on the island until he came back. He reached for a new glass for her, filling it with water and then handing it over. Smiling gratefully, she took the glass and began to slide down from the counter. Her shirt rode up again, catching on the countertop as she lowered herself. He felt his chest constrict as her underwear came back into view, and he looked to the side feeling like a dirty old man… she was young enough to be his daughter.

Bidding her goodnight, he watched her walk away, back to her room, before pouring himself another scotch and heading into the living room to catch the late news before heading to bed.

—————————————————————

He just picked her up, manhandled her, told her to stay.

The thought of him doing it again was enough to make heat pool between her legs as she laid in her bed, replaying what had just happened in her head. Jasmine knew it was wrong, finding a man so much older than her attractive; but the boys she had been with, they had never taken care of her, shown affection the same way the Mr. Hotchner, Aaron, looked after Jack. She imagined him looking at her with the same sort of affection, the same adoration in his eyes. It was enough to make a girl swoon. 

Not that it mattered, she thought, he would never want to be with me. He’s a 10/10, a grown man, he wouldn’t be interested in me.

Despite this, she let her mind wander, fingers drifting under her T-shirt to draw light circles on her stomach, one hand pinching at her nipple. She gasped, the feeling shooting straight to her core as she fantasized about what her new boss would do to her if he were in the room. Moaning softly, she slipped both hands down to remove her yellow panties and throwing them to the side of the room. 

Surely Aaron would have made his way upstairs by now? She could no longer hear the dulcet sounds of the TV, so she assumed he had made his way upstairs.

Moving her hand towards the apex of her thighs, she brushed lightly against her clit before using her fingers to gather the wetness at her entrance, bringing it back up to rub slow circles around her most sensitive point. Her mouth opened in a long, slow moan; and she turned her face into a pillow to muffle herself just in case. Working herself faster now she chased her climax, all the time thinking about her new boss’ fingers, how he would touch her. Her fantasies spurred her on and she flew over the edge, orgasming as quietly as she possibly could, aware she was still making a small amount of noise, moaning out his name before coming down, her heart racing as she glanced towards the bedroom door. 

There was no light coming through from underneath, so she swore she was imagining the footsteps she heard heading away from her, falling into a dreamless sleep.

\-----------------------------------

He had to have imagined that, there was no way that a beautiful creature like Jasmine had moaned his name while she was…

Aaron had been heading to bed, turned the TV off before doing his obligatory check of the front and back doors being locked when he thought he had heard a noise from Jasmine’s bedroom. Approaching the corridor outside her room quietly he paused to listen, before he heard her soft moans; hypnotized he stayed still, listening to her pleasure herself, knowing it was an invasion of privacy but unable to stop himself. He palmed the bulge in his sweats, envisioning how she had looked not long ago, sat on the kitchen counter above him, wondering if she had left her T-shirt on, if she had taken the time to remove her panties before she had embarked on her quest for pleasure. 

Hearing her climax was a revelation, he had been so in love with Haley but her pleasure had never seemed to arouse him the same way he felt now. Haley had been reserved, unwilling to try adventurous things he had heard his friends discuss in the bedroom; she had labelled some of them perverse, shaming him for wanting to try new things. He wondered, guiltily, if Jasmine would be more open to his preferences.

Shaking his head he walked quietly away from the door, heading up the stairs and to his bedroom, noting that his erection was still straining against his underwear. Changing into his sleepshirt and a fresh pair of boxers he settled on his bed. It wasn’t going away, she had turned him on so thoroughly that no matter how hard her tried to ignore it, he needed release.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two weeks flew by, with Aaron being called away on the Thursday, leaving Jack and Jasmine alone until the following Friday.

He had called just before they boarded the jet to let her know he would be home around 11, asking if she wouldn’t mind wrapping up a plate for him once he was home. 

The team had noticed his cheerier demeanour on the case, asking him who he had been talking to after he’d called her for updates on Jack that more than once turned into longer conversations about how she was settling in to the house. Light teasing had been sneaking more and more into their conversations, even more so when they couldn’t see the other down the phone – he was concerned that he would start sounding like Morgan if he wasn’t careful.

Pulling into the driveway at 11:30 he hit his garage door opener, driving inside slowly before pressing the button again to close it behind him. Turning off the engine he opened his door and stepped out, grabbing his briefcase from the trunk before reaching up to loosen his tie, locking the car and approaching the door that would lead him through to the kitchen. Unlocking it, he moved quietly in case Jasmine had already gone to bed, although his footsteps became more confident upon seeing the lights on in the entryway and the living room, the TV playing quietly. Leaving his briefcase and suit jacket on the dining room table he slipped out of his shoes, moving to the gun safe by the stairs and placing his two service weapons inside before he went back to look in the fridge for the plate he’d requested, finding it with a small pink post-it attached. 

‘Aaron – Chicken Enchiladas, I hope you’ll enjoy!’

At the end of the note was a small love heart and he grinned, placing the plate into the microwave he set it for 3 minutes and then went about grabbing a drink to have with his meal. Deciding to eat in the living room he walked through to put his drink down, stopping in the doorway at what he saw. 

Jasmine had passed out on the couch watching TV, Brooklyn Nine-Nine by the looks of it, and he pushed himself forward to wake her up, taking in her softly curling hair and those glasses she only seemed to wear at night. A paperback book rested next to her, bookmark already in place. She was dressed in another oversized T-shirt, this one adorned with the face of a singer he didn’t know, and thankfully on this occasion she was wearing soft grey shorts and big fluffy socks. 

He heard the microwave chime in the kitchen, so he leaned over the back of the couch and shook her shoulder gently, her eyes opening and gazing up at him in confusion before she shot up, grasping her surroundings.

“Hey,” she spoke quietly, grinning up at him, “you’re back!”

“I am,” he returned, “I’m just gonna grab my food if you want to stay up a little while longer, we can chat about the week?”

“That sounds good, Jack’s really missed you.” 

“I’ve missed him too.”

She followed him into the kitchen, watching as he grabbed his food and cutlery before gesturing for her to make her way back to the living room. 

“You’re okay with this?” She asked, gesturing to the show on TV, and he nodded in response. He wasn’t planning on paying much attention to the show so it didn’t matter much to him.

\-----------------------------

“How’s your week been?” He asked, looking questioningly across at her as he dug in to his food.

She chatted about what she and Jack had got up to, telling him about the minor meltdown Jack had had in Walmart, how she had pacified him with the promise of mid-week chocolate chip pancakes. She stopped abruptly, blushing and checking quietly that that was okay. He agreed, knowing how much of a nightmare Jack could be once he got upset, especially in a store. 

Continuing, she told him about her salon appointment today while Jack was in school, and he realised that was why her hair looked different – nice, but different. He told her as such, and she blushed again, looking down and playing with her fingers as she thanked him. Asking about the case, she smiled as he told her they had managed to catch their suspect. It hadn’t been an especially difficult case and as much as he felt guilty, he didn’t suppose it would be one that stuck with him for long. Not when they were sure to being seeing worse by next week. 

He finished his meal, thanking Jasmine and shooing her when she stood to take his plate.

“Uh-uh,” he shook his head at her, “my mess, my clean-up.” 

“Okay, but I’m wide awake so I’m gonna come and chat anyways” 

Aaron grinned at her and she followed him through to the kitchen for a second time that night, she looked at the clock in the hall as they passed and noted it was well past midnight.

“Something tells me you’re expecting a lie in in the morning, huh?”

“Whatever would give you that impression?” she teased back, grinning at the smile on his face as they threw banter back and forth. 

He finished rinsing the plate and glass before placing them in the dishwasher, turning and resting back against the sink, crossing his arms as she sighed.

“A solid week of 5 year old hasn’t tired you out?” he asked.

“I’m only a few months out of college, I was running on fumes getting ready for finals and partying most of the time, only when I was legal, of course” she winked at him, laughing quietly as he clearly remembered how young she was.

“Oh god, the thought of that makes me glad that I only acted that way when I was young. I don’t know how people my age do it now. I’m not cut out for that life.” Letting a small self-deprecating shake of the head out, he turned back around to look out the window.

“If it makes you feel any better Aaron, I’m not so sure I’m cut out for it now,” she giggled, watching as the ghost of a smile touched his lips, his reflection showing her the side of him she couldn’t see, “besides, I think you’re looking pretty good for ‘your age.” 

He turned just in time to see the air quotes she was making with her hands drop back into her lap, raising an eyebrow as he asked,

“Is that so?”

She nodded in response, the apples of her cheeks glowing a soft pink as she looked up from under her eyelashes. His gaze then turned hungry and she flashed back to the night she’d thought about him, moaned his name as she came with her hand between her thighs, he stared at her intently as she began to squirm in her spot on the chair. 

“You don’t,” he began, stepping slowly towards the island, moving around it and placing both hands on the marble, “think I’m too old for you, Jasmine?” his voice was like gravel, lower than she’d heard it before.

“Well… the thing is,” she squirmed more as his eyes stayed fixed on her, “the boys I dated in college, they were nice, but they weren’t-“ she faltered once more, second guessing herself until he nodded at her to go on, “they wouldn’t treat me like I was special, they didn’t neglect me, but they never really appreciated me, y’know? And then I met you, and you’re so kind, and caring, and you’re so attractive…” she blushed, looking back down at her fingers twiddling nervously, “that night in the kitchen when you picked me up and cleaned up my mess? I felt so safe. I know I’m not supposed to be attracted to you but-“

She was stopped by his hand tilting her head upwards, his lips pressing tentatively into hers. Quickly getting wrapped up in the kiss she moved forward in her chair, at the same time as Aaron moved to spin her so he could step between her splayed thighs. Grabbing at one he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, spurred on by the soft moan she made as he sucked on her tongue. Jasmine made a grab for his shirt, one hand moving up to run through his hair as she caressed his tongue with hers, her thighs wrapping around his waist when he made a move to pick her up. 

Squealing, she tried to stop him, “wait! Wait!”

“What is it?” he panted his pupils blown with lust as he stared down at her.

“I’m… I’m too heavy for you to carry me.”

Looking away from him she didn’t see the evil gleam in his eye as he moved quickly, grabbing her once more and lifting her into empty space. 

“Sweetheart, I’ve carried men twice your size out of buildings when they haven’t been able to walk, trust me – you’re light as a feather.”

She relaxed in his arms, her tight grasp of his neck relaxing as she leaned back slightly, looking into his eyes she pecked him softly on his mouth before moving to press kisses down his neck, loving the way he sighed in pleasure. 

Aaron began to make his way through the house, shutting off lights as he went, carrying her like a koala until they reached her bedroom door. He moved to put her down and she clung tighter, wanting to stay in this moment for as long as she could. 

“Come on sweetheart, you have to let go, it’s time for bed.”

“But I want to stay with you,” she whined playfully, enjoying his teasing grin as he pecked her nose like she was a child to be entertained, “come on, please? If you drop me off at my bed I promise I’ll let go!”

He gulped and she grinned, knowing she had won this round. 

“Okay, baby. I take you to your bed and you’ll go to sleep?”

“Well,” she started, “it’s rude to go straight to sleep when you have a guest to entertain, isn’t it?”

“Jasmine…” Aaron began, but he was stopped as she pulled his mouth back to hers by the back of his neck. He moaned as she gripped her teeth around his bottom lip before using her tongue to lave the sting of her bite. Pushing her back against the door, he used one arm to hold her up and the other massaged her hips, moving to rub her ass as he returned her kiss. 

Suddenly he drew away from her with a gasp, “we have to stop. We can’t Jasmine.”

Pouting she stared into his eyes and felt the curls of rejection push away the earlier heat she had felt. Watching as his face fell she tried to get him to put her down, but he held fast, turning the doorknob to her bedroom he walked in and sat on the bed, Jasmine still seated in his lap. She had since tucked her head into his neck, and he the felt damp tears she was trying to hide reach his skin. 

He pulled her head back to look in her eyes and rubbed along her sides, “no, sweetheart, no, no. You mustn’t cry, I can’t stand it when you look so sad because of me. I just mean that it shouldn’t be like this. If we’re going to do this, I want to do it right, we should at least have dinner and talk about this. You fit so well here, with Jack and I, you don’t deserve for the first time we’re together to be at 1am when I’m exhausted. We’ll get to this, if it’s what you’re sure you want, okay, baby?” 

She nodded, tears in her eyes as he pulled her back in for a long hug, before he kissed her soundly on the lips and stood, pulling back her sheets before placing her in her bed. 

“Go to sleep, okay? And I’ll see you at some point tomorrow for what I’m guessing will be a late breakfast.”

She agreed and he covered her back up with the sheets, and with a kiss on her forehead, left the room and closed her door. She heard him check the doors before he headed upstairs, a smile gracing her face as she went to sleep happy, for once sure she had made the right decision with a man. 

\-----------------------------------------

As Aaron headed up the stairs he considered how his night had panned out. He hadn’t expected her to say she was attracted to him, to admit that he was what she wanted. In his wildest dreams he hadn’t imagined her clinging to him as they kissed so passionately. 

Maybe this could work out. 

Maybe.

\--------------------------------

The team had the weekend off, and, as Aaron learned the next morning when Jasmine made it out of her room, grinning blearily at him as she fixed her coffee in the kitchen, Jack was staying at a friend’s house for the night. He was surprised, he hadn’t had a sleepover anywhere but with his aunt Jess since Haley had died; but Jasmine clarified he’d spent all of Monday campaigning for her to let him, the nail in the coffin being when both of the young boys had begged for Jack to stay over in the carpool from soccer practice back to his friend, Owen’s house. 

Grinning, Aaron checked that Jack was still sat in his spot in the living room before moving from his spot at the dining table to catch her around the waist, fisting his hands in her silk dressing gown and pulling her towards him for a kiss that quickly turned into a make out session. 

“So that means I have you all to myself tonight?” he clarified, watching as she nodded trying to catch her breath, “excellent, then I shall make a reservation and we are going to go on a date. I hope you have something fancy to wear.” Pulling back he winked at her, loving the blush that coloured her cheeks before she swatted at him to let her go. He released her, watching her step away from her before he teasingly spanked her ass, Jasmine squealing and turning to teasingly tell him off.

\-------------------------------

4:30 rolled around and Aaron left the house to drop Jack off for his sleepover, nervous at the prospect of his son being out of the house but making sure Owen’s parents knew how to reach him if needs be. 

Returning home, Aaron once again parked in the garage, walking into the kitchen and shouting his hello to Jasmine, hearing her muffled response. Wandering through to her room he knocked twice, waiting for her to open the door. She poked her head out, and looked up at him with a grin, bare-faced and hair half done.

“You know we’re not going until 6:30, right, baby?” he teased and watched as she shrugged.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Aaron, perfection takes time…”

He let his gaze travel across her face slowly before he remarked “I don’t know how much more perfect you could get, baby.”

Her smile stretched impossibly larger, her eyes crinkling at the corners in response to his compliment, and he felt elated that he could illicit such a response from her.

“Well, in that case you’ll just have to wait and see, honeybuns.”

“Honeybuns?” he asked confusedly, as she wrinkled her nose up at him.

“I was trying something, it didn’t work out!”

“We’ll keep working on that one, then,” leaning down he pecked the tip of her nose before catching her lips in a short but sweet kiss, “I’ll pick you up at 6:30.” 

Without turning, he began his retreat and winked as she drew her eyes down his form, watching as she blushed before escaping back into the confines of her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

At 6:25, Aaron had been ready for 15 minutes, having taken the time to double check the reservation at his favourite nearby restaurant, shave properly and press his suit. He wanted to look good for Jasmine. He wanted to make the effort, it had been so long since he had had a first date, it was nerve-wracking. Taking a deep breath he finished tying the laces on his dress shoes, pushing to his feet and giving himself a final once over in the mirror before leaving the room, turning off the lights as he went and making his way downstairs. 

Hovering in the hallway, he watched the hand on the clock move to 6:29 and heard heels clicking on the hardwood, headed towards him. Turning slowly, he saw Jasmine round the corner and felt all the breath leave his body.

She was so beautiful. Dressed in a short emerald green satin dress, her legs looked like they went on for miles and her waist looked so small. He couldn’t believe she was there for him, as his eyes raked their way up her body they caught at her chest before continuing their path to her face. Her make-up was subtle, accentuating her features and making her eyes seem bigger, her lips poutier; her fiery hair had been wrapped into an elegant half-up, half-down style. She was incredible.

Pausing as he did, she did a slow spin before giggling nervously and asking Aaron’s opinion.

“You look amazing. But I still maintain that you look just as good with no make up and your hair all messy.” 

He walked towards her and grasped her hips, leaning down to kiss her cheek before she ran her small hands up his biceps, so much taller with the stilettos she was wearing, whispering teasingly in his ear,

“Just wait until you see what’s under the dress…”

Just like that, his gut clenched as his mind fought against the urge to pin her the wall and find out what exactly she had on. 

“Don’t tease me baby, it’ll just make it that much worse when I finally take you to bed.”

Grinning she moved out of his grip and walked towards the door to the garage,

“That’s the idea, Sir.”

He followed, raising an eyebrow as he questioned the new nickname.

“Sir?”

“Well clearly 'honeybuns' wasn’t a good fit… I thought I’d try going the other way and see if it fit.”

“And?” Aaron asked, hearing how his voice had dropped, “is it better fit, baby?”

“It certainly seems to work better for you, Sir? Unless you’d prefer something else? We could try Shnookums?” She giggled at his shaking head, making her way to the passenger side door of his car and noting how he followed, “maybe I could call you Daddy, huh? That fits with the age difference…” 

\-------------------------------

She bit her lip before grunting as Aaron span her against the truck, her back pressed into the cold metal and his hands coming up to frame her face, his lips meeting hers insistently, arousal pooling in her gut from the kiss before she felt his erection pressing into her stomach. 

Oh. Oh.

He liked it, she realised. She was only asking teasingly, silently hoping that he wouldn’t mock her for her suggestion. Pulling away, she stared at his lust blown eyes and whispered,

“You like that one, huh?”

He panted before dropping his head to rest on her collarbone, gripping her hips as though he was falling.

“It’s something I wanted to try back in college,” he muttered into the silence, “but Haley, my ex-wife, she thought it was dirty, she wouldn’t touch it with a ten foot pole.”

“Well Daddy, we can try it out now if you want? I can be your baby and you can be my Daddy?” leaning in to him as he straightened up she moved to bite his earlobe, “you can take me out and spoil me, and when I come home my Daddy can take care of me, take his time taking me apart with his fingers and his tongue and then when you’ve got me all wet, you can fuck me properly, make me scream? Would Daddy like that?”

Pulling back to look in his eyes she saw the wrestling match he was having in his brain, trying to decide between taking her back in the house or going to dinner, being a gentleman.  
Taking the decision away from him she used one hand to push him backwards, giving a final glance down his body before opening the car door and hopping inside, knowing this dress was short enough to give him a taste of what he could expect later before she got settled in the car seat. 

He followed her lead, walking around to the driver’s side, hopping in and starting the engine, focusing on getting them to the restaurant. Jasmine watched in amusement as he worked on calming himself down, it was a short journey after all.

\--------------------------

Dinner was hellish, she had spent the whole meal tormenting Aaron by running the tip of her heel up and down his calf, looking up at him through her lashes as she ate and finally insisting that they walked around the corner for ice cream. 

They sat in the car in happy silence as Aaron drove them towards home, glancing over to Jasmine every now and then, her appreciative moans as she licked at the ice cream cone driving him wild. Deciding to give her a taste of her own medicine he reached over, placing a hand on her thigh and pulling it closer to him, teasingly running him hand up and down the smooth skin before inching higher up, his fingers getting closer to her center before she squeaked, her legs camping closed around him.

“What’s wrong baby? Isn’t this what you’ve wanted all night, for Daddy to touch you?” he felt slightly self-conscious calling himself that until he saw how she responded, her breathing picking up, the green in her eyes darkening and her thighs loosening around his hand.

“That’s okay baby, we can wait until we’re home,” he patted her thigh and pulled his hand back to the steering wheel, watching out the corner of his eye as she went back to licking at her dessert, this time more sulkily than her previous showy attempts at seduction. 

\---------------------------------

“Daddy,” Jasmine whined as they walked through the kitchen, Aaron was taking too long to put away his jacket, taking her purse from her and setting it on the countertop, “I want kisses.”

“Oh, so my baby is a brat now, huh?” he teased gently, turning back and pulling her close to him, “I thought you were gonna be a good girl after you teased me all through dinner.”

Lifting her to sit on the counter without warning, she felt the familiar thrum of arousal and settled back on her hands, feeling awkward but spreading her thighs as he moved to stand between them.

“You spend all night in this gorgeous dress, such a tease,” he tutted at her, “but look at you, so perfect, I bet you’re so wet for me, huh?”

Running his hands up her thighs he jerkily pulled her closer, and she let out a shocked moan at his manhandling. Wrapping her arms around his neck she rested all her weight on him, wetness pooling between her thighs as he raised an eyebrow at her response.

“Do you like it when Daddy manhandles you, baby girl? You like it when I treat you like my fucktoy?”

She nodded before whining and dragging him in for an enthusiastic kiss, locking him in her grasp with her thighs as his fingers slid slowly up towards the hem of her dress. Quickly turning frantic, their kisses became messy until they broke apart for breath, Aaron moving to suck kisses into her neck and down her chest. Pushing his hands higher, her dress bunched up around her hips and exposed the underwear she had chosen especially for him… 

“Lace? Are you trying to give me a heart attack, baby?” he questioned, panting, unable to tear his eyes away from the newly exposed fabric, the black lace driving him wild.

Giggling she leaned back, “you wanna see the rest of it, Daddy?”

Moving to unzip her dress, Jasmine’s hand was caught at the last second as Hotch took over the task. He slowly pulled the zipper down until it caught on a clasp, getting frustrated and she giggled, about to give him instructions on how you have to wiggle it open. But then she felt the fabric rip, Aaron was clearly on a mission to get her naked; what was left of the dress fell down to Jasmine’s middle. As they got lost in their kisses again, she began to shimmy the fabric off her hips, using his body as leverage to lift herself off the counter and unwinding herself from around him to throw it to one side. 

\-------------------------------

As she pushed him away, she’d forced him to take in all of her, she was incredible, the black lace underwear she had chosen pulled in her waist before her curves took over, her hips covered only just by the scant underwear. Gazing up at her he saw the way she bit her lip as he looked at her, squirming for him on the countertop; her chest heaved in anticipation, and she lifted a hand to tease one of her nipple through her bra. Dragging his eyes back down he watched as she again spread her legs, thinking was going to step between them once more, instead he shook his head, leaning against the opposite cupboards, watching her. 

“I bet you’re so worked up, baby,” he almost growled at her, “why don’t you touch yourself? Show daddy what he’s been missing. You know I heard you the first night you moved in, baby.” At her shocked inhale he grinned, focusing on her face as she pulled the bra down and licked one fingertip, bringing down to pinch her nipple before she gasped again. 

“That’s right, baby, I heard the way you moaned my name as you came… was it the way I manhandled you that night too?”

As she nodded her mouth opened wide, the pleasure from playing with her nipples shooting straight to her groin along with Aaron’s words.

“How about this baby, you touch your cunt for me, and I’ll put my head between your thighs, make you scream my name… is that what you want? To be as loud as you can when I ruin you for anyone else?”

Jasmine whimpered, nodding, and moved her hand down, running her fingers over her slit lightly before hooking her fingers in the lace, pulling them to one side, exposing herself to her daddy. 

“Look how wet you are for your daddy, baby. You’re glistening. You gonna make a mess?” he teased her, and finally she broke.

First with one finger she collected the wetness at her opening before bringing it up and spreading her lips, massaging her clit. Moving her hand lower again she plunged two fingers inside herself, crooking them the way she liked, mouth opening on a moan as Aaron licked his lips, watching her intently. Feeling herself grow wetter she worked faster, her fingers making an outrageous squelching noise as her arousal grew, her peak fast approaching. 

“Stop.” Aaron commanded, Jasmine unhearing as she continued to work her fingers in and out of herself, chasing pleasure with her eyes closed. Grasping her hand, he pulled her fingers to his mouth, watching as her eyes shot open, moaning as he tasted her sweetness on his tongue. 

She returned his gaze, a pout on her lips, she was close, it seemed. 

“It’s okay, baby. Daddy will make you feel good.”

At this he picked her up, clad in just her heels and lingerie, and carried her through to the hallway. He had plans for her, and they included his bed. Once again she clung to him, this time circling her hips against the arousal she could feel as he attempted to climb the stairs. He turned at one point, pushing her against the wall, devouring her mouth with his before he landed a sharp swat on her ass.

“Behave.” He told her, the command shooting through her.

“I’ll try my best, daddy” 

He groaned closing his eyes and praying for the strength to make it to the bedroom, his baby was testing him in all the right ways, and it had been so long since he’d been with a woman. 

\----------------------------

Crashing through the bedroom door, Aaron turned and moved towards the bed.

As he spoke, Jasmine felt her arousal spike, a new rush of wetness between her thighs, “tonight, baby, I’m gonna take care of you – I think 4 orgasms is a good start, don’t you?” he questioned and she nodded dumbly, trying to sneak her hand back between her thighs as he turned to remove his cufflinks and shirt.

If she could just have one minute she could be right at orgasm number one, her head falling back and her eyes closing as she bit her lip to stifle her moans of pleasure. Gasping, she opened her eyes as her hand was once again wrenched away, staring up at her daddy’s angry face.

“Am I going to have to tie you down, little girl?”

“I’ll be good daddy, I promise…” she bit her lip as she smiled angelically up at him, and he nodded.

“One more chance or I’ll have to get my handcuffs out,” he threatened, but as he watched her hips buck a slow smile spread across his face, pushing his pants down and out of the way, leaving him clad in only his boxers, he crawled up over his baby, “oh, but I think you might like that, huh, baby? You want your daddy to handcuff you to his bed, tease you and use you like my own personal fucktoy?”

She nodded, imagining herself laid bare and vulnerable for his to use, coming back to earth as he sucked another kiss into her neck, slowly making his was down her body. She felt him staring at the apex of her thighs and began to draw them closed, suddenly shy.

“What’s wrong, baby girl?”

“I just, no one has ever,” she gestured to her lower half, hoping he understood, “they’ve never done that to me before.”

“Oh baby,” Hotch cooed, “then you haven’t been with a real man, have you? Your cunt is so beautiful, dripping wet for me… I can’t wait to taste you properly, open you up on my fingers… you won’t know anything but my name by the end of the night, sweetheart.”

Her thighs dropped open and he once again settled between them, pulling at her panties, removing them before using his thumbs to spread her pink lips gently, watching as her wetness spread and her tiny hole contracted. 

“You’re so soft here, so sweet… you get yourself waxed at the salon, baby? Made yourself all pretty for your daddy?” at her nod he continued on, “I bet you were just hoping I’d get back and bury myself between your thighs, huh baby? Is that what you were hoping for last night, for your daddy to tongue you in your room? Or maybe on the sofa, you wanted to get me all messy in my work gear?”

Her answering moan spurring him on, he leaned in, using his tongue to flatly lick up from her opening to her clit, making her gasp out a broken ‘daddy’ before stuffing her own fingers in her mouth, trying to quiet her moans.

Pulling back, Aaron leaned up and pulled her hand from her face, “you don’t have to be quiet baby, in fact, I want you to be as loud as you can, okay?”

Jasmine nodded before watching him descend once again to her core, this time using two fingers to probe at her entrance before pushing in roughly. His fingers were so much thicker than hers, and as he crooked them she moaned for him again.

“Daddy, daddy please!” she exclaimed as he curled his fingers up, finding her g-spot before pulling his fingers back and adding a third. 

He began to work at her in tandem, tonguing her clit roughly and using his fingers to stimulate her internally; it was so much, she felt so much that the tears in her eyes overflowed as pleasure coursed through her veins.

“Daddy,” she wailed, “daddy it’s too much!”

He continued the pressure on her g-spot only moving backwards slightly to speak, letting the vibrations of his voice stimulate her, “it’s okay baby, just relax, you let go, daddy will take care of you.”

As her pleasure crested, it was like nothing she had felt before, more intense than any orgasm she had ever given herself. Coming back down, she tangled her fingers through her daddy’s hair, pulling him away from where he was laving clit and up to her mouth to kiss him. Panting, she saw that he was wet down to his collarbones and grinning smugly at the way he had unraveled her; she realised how soaked the sheets were, panicking as she glanced from his face down between her thighs. 

Had she done that? 

“Look at how big a mess you’ve made, baby,” he cooed at her, kissing her forehead he held her body to him, “I’m so proud of you little girl, you let go so well, came so beautifully for daddy.”

“Daddy, I,” she whimpered in confusion, “what happened, was that supposed to happen?” her breathing picked up as her panic intensified, “I’m sorry daddy!” she cried before hiding her face in his neck.

“Baby girl, look at me,” Aaron spoke softly to her, “I know that was really intense for you sweetheart, that’s never happened to you before?” she slowly shook her head from where it was hidden in his neck, and stroking a hand down her back Aaron reassured her, “that’s okay baby, that’s what I wanted to happen. I love it when you get me all messy, when I make you come so hard I’m covered in you. You enjoyed it?” 

She nodded, bringing her face back into his view and smiling nervously at the serious look in his eyes.

“That’s great, baby. That’s all that matters, you enjoying yourself, okay?” He checked with her, clearly happier when she agreed verbally, moving to kiss her and giggling when she licked his cheek like a kitten.

“You’re so sticky daddy!” she giggled, and he laughed with her, hauling her up against him and standing, heading for the shower.

“Uh-huh, and whose fault is that, little girl? You’re gonna help daddy wash up?”

“I can help you daddy.”

“Good girl.”


	4. Chapter 4

Carrying Jasmine to the shower, Aaron admired her beauty, stepping through the door into the bathroom and placing her back on her feet before spinning towards the shower, turning the water on and adjusting the temperature. 

He turned, finding her perched on the vanity and grinning at him, moving towards her he hummed, smiling softly at her joy. He hadn’t felt this happy in so long.

“Making yourself comfortable, huh, baby?”

“Only ‘til you came back, daddy,” she pouted up at him and he felt a rush of affection, watching as she glanced down at his body, he was still in his boxers and she in her bra and black stilettos, “can I see you?” she asked while pulling at his last remaining piece of clothing.

Aaron nodded, moving to such his boxers off before kicking them towards the washing basket and reaching for the clasp on her bra, skilfully unclasping it and throwing it in the same direction. His breath caught as she reached for his erection, pumping it in her small hand and pulling him in for another kiss, he used it as a distraction to remove her shoes, dropping them to the floor below. 

He moved back, grabbing her by the hips and directing her to the shower.

“We came in here to get clean, Jasmine,” he smirked, “not dirtier.”

“But daddy,” she whined, “I wanna feel your big cock inside me, want you to fuck me.”

Mouth watering, he nodded, he wanted that just as much as she did. Maybe even more.

“Soon.”

With that one word he pushed her into the stall and followed her in, closing the glass door behind him and reaching for the loofah, soaping it up before handing it to her.

“Do your worst,” he told her, sitting on the bench under the spray so she could reach all of him, and she grinned before stepping forward into the V of his toned thighs, taking her time to scrub his torso with one hand, her other hand following the trail of soaped-up skin, caressing it lightly, teasing him. 

She stepped back, instructing him to stand before dropping to her knees and he felt more blood rush to his engorged cock. Seeing her on her knees in front of him was so much better than he had fantasized, and he watched through hooded eyes as she used the loofah to soap up his legs before she reached his cock. Discarding the loofah and grasping him in both hands she giggled, leaning in to place kisses on the head of his cock before sliding her soft mouth over the tip. 

Groaning, Aaron grabbed for the wall in front of him for balance, reaching down to smooth over her cheek with his other hand. At his touch her eyes rose to meet his, her mouth growing more enthusiastic at the groans he was letting out, feeling the water run down his back as she pleasured him.

Does she know how amazing this feels, he wondered.

“Baby, you have to stop,” she shook her head minutely, moaning around his cock, the sensation shooting through him, “you have to stop, baby, I don’t wanna come like this.”

She pulled back and grinned at him before getting to her feet, Aaron pushing her to stand once again under the spray of the shower before kissing her once more, loving the way she felt in his arms. 

Jasmine turned to the controls, shutting off the water and Aaron wrapped his thick forearm around her waist, pulling her back against him so she could feel his erection pressing into her back.

“You feel that, baby?” he asked, “that’s all for you, that’s what you do to me.”

Holding her still with the arm around her waist his other hand dipped down to feel between her legs, softly touching her before once again plunging a finger inside her core.

“You’re so wet for me, sweetheart, all for your daddy.” 

Mewling her agreement, Jasmine arched against him as he ran his thumb over her most sensitive point, grabbing onto his arm for stability, the other wrapping up around his neck and pulling his head down to press kisses against her shoulder. His eyes opened to look at the bruises he’d sucked into her skin earlier that night and he felt compelled to add to them. He had never felt this possessive before, not of anyone. 

Adding a second finger to her core, he sped up his movements, working his girl quickly back to the precipice.

“Watch, Jasmine, watch the way I touch you,” he gasped out, forcing her head down to stare at where his hand moved between her legs, “only I can make you feel like this.”

With his final word he used the arm wrapped around her to press down on her abdomen, his fingers feeling her contract around him and she came, gushing down his wrist once again as he pushed against her g-spot. She gasped, disbelief colouring her tone as she moaned out his name, watching as she began to shake.

“Look at how messy you get for me, I love it sweetheart, want you to do that every time I make you come,” she screamed as his hands did not relent, clinging to him as her knees gave way and a third orgasm washed over her, “that’s right, baby. All for your daddy.”

The pulsing in his cock had grown more insistent, and quickly turning the shower back on he rinsed them both off quickly before stepping out of the shower, bringing a boneless Jasmine with him. Wrapping her in a large fluffy towel he dried her before using the same towel to quickly dry himself. Picking her up, Aaron walked back towards the bed as her head lolled on his shoulder, his spaced out baby not as she was cuddled close.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, keeping her close and rubbing slowly down her back as he felt her pulsing heart steadily calm down. Feeling her hips begin to move once again he fell back against the bed, dragging Jasmine so she straddled him, resting over his cock.

“We don’t have to, sweetheart, not if you’re too tired.” His words, while true, were against everything he was hoping to happen this evening.

She lifted her body, his erection catching on the rim of her entrance, before bucking her hips again and feeling him enter her properly. Groaning, Aaron caught her hips to still her body once she was fully seated on his cock. 

“Daddy… I want to ride you, make you feel good like you did for me!”

“Okay, baby, but I need you to give me a minute, you feel too good on my cock.”

Jasmine leaned forward and began to place sucking kisses over his chest, her hips staying still even as her insides clenched, trying to resist the pleasure she felt. After a minute or so, Aaron’s hands loosen on her hips and she began to move, taking it as a sign that she could carry on. 

Placing her hands on his thighs, braced on the floor behind her, she used the leverage to work herself slowly up and down on him, and he stared in wonder at the place where they joined. She tightened around him and he felt his abdomen tense as she rose and fell before moving his thumb towards her center, beginning to rub soft circles over her clit even as she protested.

“One more, baby, come for me one more time and then I’ll come inside you, fill you up like you want.”

Gasping she moved once again, her hands in front of her as she worked herself harder over him, his thumb moving quicker as her moans grew louder.

“Daddy,” she moaned, legs shaking as she reached the point of no return, “you feel so good daddy, please don’t stop, please, please” she begged, before breaking off into a soundless scream, her head tilted back and Aaron watched in wonder as she came apart above him. 

Pushing himself up, Aaron’s hand dropped from her clit and he flipped them, pistoning his hips into her roughly, chasing his own orgasm before slamming in once more and groaning loudly, biting down on her neck as her legs came back up to wrap around his frame. Taking everything he had, his hips making small thrusts as he came inside her, she moaned in response, running her fingers through his hair, calming him as he came down from the most pleasurable orgasm he had had in a long time.

Once he had caught his breath Aaron moved to pull back, settling on his knees between Jasmine’s open legs, staring at the place he’d just been as his come leaked out of her. She moved to close her legs but he stopped her, grabbing at her hips to keep her still before using his thumb to collect some of their juices. He brought them up to her mouth and waited for her to open before pushing it inside, his cock giving a final twitch as he watched his girl suck the taste of them from his thumb. Amazed he pulled his hand from her mouth before replacing it with his own, kissing her passionately and settling to her side, pulling her atop him and rubbing her sides lovingly. 

“Daddy, that was so good,” Jasmine puled back to whisper, and he grinned at her before asking,

“Better than those boys you used to date, huh?” 

She nodded before hiding her giggles in his neck as he teasingly tickled her sides before pulling back to look in her eyes. 

“The sheets in here are all messy, shall we go sleep in your room, baby?” he asked quietly, and at her response he moved to stand, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him through the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine woke slowly the next morning, rolling away from the bright sunlight streaming through her window, stopped by a body in her way. Her eyes popped open, remembering the night before and the man beside her. Looking slowly over his form, she touched the scars marring his stomach, trailing between them like a connect the dots. 

Aaron came awake quickly, waking in an instant at the tickling lines being drawn across his body. Catching the hand in his grip he brought it up to his mouth, kissing Jasmine’s fingertips before nibbling playfully on the ends; laughing at her squeals he rolled onto his side and tugged her into him. 

Trading lazy morning kisses like they were in high school they were wrapped in their own little world…

The ringing of the doorbell shook them out of it – who could that be? It was Sunday morning so it wasn’t the mail, they weren’t expecting Jack to be dropped off until the afternoon. Glancing towards the clock, Jasmine saw that it was only 8:30am – definitely too early. She groaned, rolling over and hiding her face in the pillow as Hotch sighed, moving to get up off the bed before realising he had no clothes downstairs. 

“I’m stealing your robe, okay baby?” he asked, and saw the glint of amusement in her eyes as she looked up and grinned her acquiescence at him. 

“So fashionable!” she remarked and he barked out a laugh at her sarcasm.

“I’ll be back for you, baby,” he winked, adding over his shoulder, “and I’m gonna get you for that comment!”

She giggled, falling back to the sheets and listening to his quiet footsteps before the door opened, muffled words being exchanged. Hearing the door close again, she rose and threw on the nearest shirt she could find, padding out of her room and down the hall, calling out for Aaron as she went.

“Daddy! Who was at the doo-” she paused mid-sentence as she rounded the corner to the entryway, seeing Aaron stood with another man. Aaron’s face turned ever so slightly pink as he turned away from his companion, Jasmine realising her mistake as her mouth hung open. The older man’s face twisted into a smirk and he turned to raise an eyebrow at your boss, winking before walking towards you, keeping his eyes on your face as he spoke to you,

“David Rossi. Sorry to interrupt your morning with Aaron,” his face twitched as he said is name, clearly remembering how you had called him daddy in his presence, “I stopped by to check on him, JJ said he hadn’t answered her calls and she was concerned.”

Nodding, you bit your lip before turning to Aaron, smiling apologetically, and turning back to your room.

“I’m, uh, I’m just gonna head back to bed. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Rossi.” She called over her shoulder, burying her face in her hands and laughing in disbelief. 

What a way to meet his co-workers.

\------------------------------------------------

Aaron watched as Jasmine walked away, suddenly realising he was standing in just a silk robe, turning back towards Dave and holding up a finger.

“One second, I need pants for this conversation.” He said before turning and jogging up the stairs to his room, quickly grabbing a pair of grey sweats and a plain white T-shirt, throwing them on before racing back downstairs, finding his friend stood in the same spot he’d left him. 

“Coffee?” he asked, walking through to the kitchen and gesturing to be followed, Dave accepted his offer before glancing around. 

Aaron went red, his eyes finding Jasmine’s ripped dress at the same time his colleague did. 

“Wild night?”

Dave smirked at him, watching as Aaron tried to formulate a response. It was unusual to see his friend so thrown and he savoured it, knowing he probably wouldn’t see it again.

“Look Dave, Jasmine is Jack’s new nanny, we get on, we went on a date last night…” he shifted uncomfortably and handed his friend the cup of coffee, Dave thanking him, placing it on the counter before leaning back.

Holding up his hands he said, “look, Aaron, it’s none of my business, it’s a good thing that you’re seeing someone. And hey, she sure is cute. Maybe a little young for you,” he winked, “she’s good with Jack?”

Aaron nodded, shoulders slumping from their defensive position, and Dave grinned once more. He drained his coffee and stood,

“Listen, we got a case, not too urgent but JJ wanted to speak to us today. I’m guessing you were nowhere near your phone, so I’ll let her know you’ve got the message and I’ll see you in Quantico at 12, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks for checking up on me, Dave.” Aaron spoke sincerely, knowing that the last time they hadn’t been able to get a hold of him it had not worked out as well.

“Bye, Aaron,” Rossi said over his shoulder, “or should I call you daddy?” he teased. Aaron stalked towards him, shaking his head as he grinned and shut the door in his face, turning to walk back towards the stairs and heading up to strip his bed of the sheets they’d neglected the night before, making his way back through the house he chucked them in the washing machine, turning it on.

Hearing noise behind him he tensed before small, freckled arms wrapped around his waist and he felt a kiss be pressed between his shoulder blades. 

“I’m sorry, Aaron. I didn’t think there was anyone else here, I didn’t mean to embarrass you…”

Stepping out of her embrace her span, shaking his head and moving in to frame her face with his hands, pressing a kiss into her forehead he exhaled slowly. 

“At least it was Dave,” he laughed out a breath, telling her, “I don’t think there’s anything that man hasn’t done, and he’s not likely to spread rumours other than dropping the occasional comment.”

“If you’re sure,” she looked up at him doubtfully, biting her lip with her chin resting on his sternum.

“Very sure.” He said before dipping his head to peck her nose, forehead and lips in quick succession. 

“You look beautiful this morning, by the way.”

Moving back she swatted at the air in front of him, turning to grab the ripped dress off the floor in the kitchen before moving to dump it in the bin.

“Such a shame, baby,” he spoke quietly, moving in behind her, causing goosebumps to raise on the back of her neck, “you looked amazing in that dress, I guess daddy will have to get you a new one, huh?”

Her arms rose to wrap around his neck, pulling him down to suck more bruises into her neck she moaned softly, “yes, daddy. You owe me one.”

“Oh I do, do I?” he brought his arms up to tickle her sides, loving how comfortable she was around him.

She giggled, releasing him from her embrace and trying to make a run from his devilish hands, he gave chase. Following her through the house he caught her in the living room, lifting her and throwing her down on the couch and settling on top of her.

“Well, well, well. I’ve caught you so what do I do with you now?” he asked as she leaned up to kiss him. They quickly got caught up, and Hotch found himself gasping as he ground himself down into her pelvis, loving the friction on his hard cock. His left hand came up, brushing her shirt up to expose her breasts and he groaned, following the bare lines of her body, seeing she still hadn’t put on any underwear.

“I leave you alone to talk to Dave for 15 minutes and you still don’t put any panties on? You’re so naughty, little girl.”

“What are you gonna do about it daddy? You gonna spank me?”

His head fell forwards in response, suckling her nipple into his mouth and roughly scraping his teeth over the peak, hearing her cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

“Is that what you want, baby? You want to be punished?”

She nodded, suddenly shy at the prospect of being spanked by her daddy.

“Look at me, sweetheart. You can always ask me for what you want, and you can always say no. You understand that?”

“Mmmhmmm,” she smiled and pulled him in by the back of his neck, kissing him quickly before pulling back, whispering into the space between them, “I want you to spank me daddy.”

He chuckled, leaning back and pulling her up with him before moving so he was sat straight up on the couch with Jasmine straddling his lap, raised up on her knees. Staring into her eyes he double checked that this was what she wanted, and at her nod he grinned like a shark that had caught its prey.

Lifting her shirt over her head she was now naked, and she pressed herself down against his erection as he rubbed slow circles into her ass. Raising his hand, he tested her, swatting at her behind before returning to the slow massage, watching as she jumped at the stimulation, the lust in her eyes unmoving. Continuing, he landed several more hits to her ass and thighs before stopping, running his fingers up and down the sides of her legs; letting them meet midway, exploring her slit with gentle, probing fingers. 

“Oh, baby, you’re so wet. You enjoyed your punishment?” he asked teasingly, watching as her flushed skin glowed brighter, a light sheen of sweat covering her skin as she undulated on his fingers. 

“Daddy, I want you to fuck me.” She all but demanded, and his breath caught as she moved her hands to his sweats, pulling the material down past his balls, “want you to hold me down and make me see stars.”

Using one hand to grasp the back of her neck, he moved his fingers out of her and used that hand to manoeuvre her body so she was underneath him once more. Teasing her, he ran the tip of his dick through her folds, watching as she shivered beneath him. As he pushed inside her, he brought his hand around from the back of her head, pushing his thumb into her mouth and giving her something to suck on as she moaned. 

Starting with shallow thrusts he watched for her reaction as he changed his angles; finally hitting the spot that made her throw her head back, screaming his name as he pounded into her relentlessly.

“There we go, baby,” he spoke quietly, voice low as he worked her over, “does that feel good? Is this what you wanted from daddy?”

She gasped out an affirmative and acting on a hunch he applied more pressure to the sides of her throat, seeing her eyes shoot open and her breath come shorter. He went to remove his hand, but then she brought both of her arms up from where they had been clenched in the sofa cushion to wrap around his wrist, erring him on as his began to thrust harder. 

“Daddy, daddy harder!” she begged and he grunted, loving how her pussy gripped him as he pounded her.

Her eyes rolled back dramatically as he drove home, her orgasm hitting her like a freight train and her scream of pleasure taking up the space between them. Fucking her through it, he resisted his own climax until she began clenching rhythmically around his cock, encouraging him to come inside her. 

“Come on daddy,” she gasped out, panting, “want you to come inside me, fill me up. Gonna spend the day walking around with you inside me, knowing you own me.”

Her words were his undoing, and he groaned loudly before slamming into her one last time, wrapping his arms around her body and thrusting once, twice and kissing her passionately.

Panting he rolled to one side, hearing his baby girl start to giggle and joining her.

“A better wake up call than Dave at our door, right?”

She howled with laughter, her body shaking at his comment. He grinned down at her before she wiggled out of his grasp, standing to grab her T-shirt off the end of the couch, feeling his eyes on her while she moved. 

“Just where do you think you’re going, little miss?”

“Daddy you made me all messy, we gotta move before the couch gets extra dirty…”

His eyebrow twitched and he nodded, moving to stand and follow her through to her room.

“I have to be in the office by 12, so you’ll be the only one here when Jack gets dropped off, okay?”

“Okay, but you gotta be back for dinner. I’m making us something special.”

“Oh you are? What is it, you on a platter?”

“Daddy” she giggled, “you gotta behave, Jack is gonna be here!”

“Well until he is, you’re my baby and you’ve got all my attention, okay?”

“Mmm-hmmm... You wanna shower together, save the planet before you run off to save lives?”

He smirked, she knew he couldn’t resist an offer like that. Going with her into her bathroom he stripped off his sweatpants and his shirt, seeing her hungry stare as her exposed himself to her once again.

“Baby, we went through this last night, showers are for getting clean, not getting dirty… you already need to come again?”

\-------------------------------------------------

Walking out of the elevator, Aaron hummed the song that had played on the radio as he’d driven in, and despite having to come in to the Bureau on a Sunday he was in a better mood than he’d been in for weeks. 

Running in to JJ outside his office, she asked how Jasmine was working out, Dave walking up behind her and catching the tail end of her question.

“Yes Aaron, how is Jasmine working out?” he asked, grinning, and JJ glanced at him strangely before turning back to face her unit chief for a response.

“She’s good, she gets on really well with Jack and she’s young enough to keep up with him,” he responded, his mind flashing through all the things they’d done in the past 24 hours and fighting to control himself.

“Is the case out of state?” Dave asked, and JJ responded that it was just an urgent consult, they hadn’t yet been invited in by local law enforcement so it was just a conference room discussion to see what they could contribute.

“Okay,” Aaron responded, “is everyone else here?” 

“Yeah, they’re just grabbing some coffee then we’ll be heading to the round table.”

“I’ll see you in there, 5 minutes.”

She walked away, headed to set up in the conference room and he turned to Rossi, raising an eyebrow.

“I trust you’ll manage to stay professional, Dave, despite what you saw this morning?”

“Oh I will,” he retorted, “but I’m not so sure about Morgan once he sees that hickey under your collar.”

Hotch’s hand shot up to clap over the spot, he hadn’t spotted it in the mirror before he left, too distracted by his girl, perched on the vanity and chatting at him while he washed up and got dressed. Unless she’d got him as he walked out the door? Her eyes had darkened as he’d retrieved his service weapons, checking they were secured before placing them in their holsters. She’d reeled him back in, jumping up to wrap her legs around his hips for a final kiss that turned heated – they couldn’t get enough of each other – and he’d stumbled back against the wall when she moved to the column of his neck, giggling when she pulled away to cover his face with kisses before hopping down and swaying away from him. 

His gut clenched as he remembered how she’d lilted a “goodbye, daddy” over her shoulder at him.

Aaron crashed back to reality to see Dave snapping his fingers in front of his face, smirking before remarking,

“Eyes forward, head on straight, Bossman.”

\--------------------------------------------

He had made it almost all the way through their meeting without another member of the team noticing the mark on his neck, it was close to 6pm and he loosened the tie from around his neck. As the only one who had bothered to dress in formal business wear he didn’t think it would be too unacceptable to relax a little. Realising his mistake too late, he heard Prentiss whistle, drawing Morgan’s attention as well to the hickey just below his Adam’s apple.

“Well, well, well… what do we have here?” Morgan began with a smirk, “you had a wild weekend, Hotch?” 

Feeling his face grow red, he looked to Dave for support, only to be sacrificed, the man holding his hands up, telling him he was on his own.

“I thought you were spending the weekend with Jack?” JJ questioned, confused at the revelation.

“He ended having plans to sleep over with a boy on his soccer team” Aaron responded, looking down at the case files.

“You had a date, then?” Prentiss asked, looking to Morgan who wiggled his eyebrows, adding “must’ve gone well, you don’t get a bruise like that from a bad date.”

“Wait, is that why you didn’t answer your phone this morning? Were you, uh, preoccupied?” Reid added, looking innocently at Hotch like he didn’t know he had just fed bait to a pack of hungry wolves.

“You didn’t answer your phone?” Prentiss asked, surprised.

“I’d left it on my dresser.” Aaron responded quietly, missing the confused glances exchanged by all but one of the team.

“So you stayed at her place? But Rossi said you were at home when he went round to check on you – unless you – oh!” JJ exclaimed, hand covering her mouth as she stared at Hotch in surprise. 

Well, he thought, it hadn’t taken long for that particular cat to fall out the bag. Reid would have this figured out in 3, 2, 1…

“So if you didn’t hear your phone ringing and it wasn’t on silent – it’s never on silent – that means that you were in your house but not in your bed. It’s unlikely that a man your age would pass out on the sofa and neglect moving to the bedroom , whether you were with a date or not,” he paused for breath, taking a sip of his coffee before continuing, “that would suggest you slept in another room in your house; Jack was at a sleepover, your guest bedroom is currently an office, that leaves only your nanny’s room available.” 

Looking out at the various expressions on his team’s faces, Rossi’s smug look of ‘I told you so’ Morgan and Prentiss’ subtle fist bump and JJ, Reid and Penelope’s shock at the revelation, Aaron scraped a hand across his face, drawing his shoulder’s back as he spoke.

“Yes, I slept in Jasmine’s bed. We’ve started seeing each other.” 

“Hotch, she’s 22!” JJ said, shocked and almost angry, Aaron thought.

“22? Get it Hotch!” Prentiss muttered just a tad too loud to Morgan.

“Yeah, good for you man! About time you started seeing someone!” Morgan added, grinning at his boss. Quirking his lips, Aaron nodded in thanks at his support.

“She is cute.” Rossi added in quietly, laughing at the exclamations of ‘how come he got to meet her first?’, “you’ll have to bring her to family dinner, next Saturday, okay? Bring Jack and Henry can join. I’ll make spaghetti.” 

Resigned, Hotch nodded and agreed they’d show up. As he tried to redirect their attention to the case, he noticed JJ’s unhappy gaze resting on him and he jerked his head to the side, silently asking her to speak privately.

\----------------------------------------------

“Look, JJ… I know this isn’t what you had in mind when you recommended Jasmine to me, but you should know I didn’t approach her about this. She came to me, she expressed her attraction that I happened to return. She’s not being pressured and she knows that no matter what happens she has her job.”

“Hotch, it’s not just that – Jack really likes her, right?” at his nod, she continued, “so what happens if this goes sideways and turns bitter? He’s gonna loose out again?”

“It’s only been a couple weeks that she’s lived with us, and its barely been 48 hours since she expressed her attraction. We’ll deal with whatever happens. She’s a sweet girl, JJ, I’m not out to hurt her.”

“Fine. I’m excited to see her again. She’s just graduated?”

“A little while ago, yeah. She seems to be enjoying finally having some time to relax after all her studying.”

“That’s good, I’m glad she’s doing alright. You’ll let her know I say hi?”

“I will. Shall we get back to the case?” he asked, and then followed her back inside, getting settled before discussing the situation in Iowa again. 

\--------------------------------------

Sighing happily, Jasmine turned to grin at her boss as he walked through the kitchen at 7:30, he looked more tired than he had earlier, and she hoped his day hadn’t been too stressful.

“Hey Aaron,” she said carefully, hoping he’d notice Jack sat in the window seat playing with Legos, “I know its Jack’s bedtime but he’s had a bath, we were hanging on to see if you’d be back in time for a bedtime story.” She spoke nervously, hoping it was okay that they’d broken one of his golden rules.

“That’s okay, shall we go do a story now, buddy?” he asked his son, and Jack looked over at him grinning, nodding excitedly and jumping up to hug him, “okay, let me put my stuff down and we’ll head up!”. 

\-------------------------------------------

Aaron had finished putting Jack to bed, only making it through half of a story before his son was asleep, probably worn out from playing with his friends all day.

He smelled something good and followed his nose through to the kitchen to see Jasmine stirring a pot on the stove that hadn’t been there before.

“You’re cooking me dinner?” he asked carefully, “it smells amazing, sweetheart.” 

Shifting from behind the hob she walked over to him, lifting onto her toes for a kiss before speaking,

“I hope you don’t mind, I waited for you to eat… pasta pomodoro.” 

He grinned at her words and released her with a soft pat on her bottom, she span and returned to the pot, and he noticed another full of boiling water hiding behind the first. Dropping the pasta in she asked about his day, and he mentioned the team spotting the bruise she’d left. He noted the soft blush on her cheeks, and told her that he’d informed them all of their new relationship, her smile growing at the news.

“So we don’t need to hide it if they come over?” 

“No. And they’ve invited us to family dinner on Saturday with Jack. It’ll be at Dave’s, he loves to lecture us all on proper Italian food and wine, so prepare yourself.” He told her.

“I’ll make a note of it in my very busy schedule, Mr. Hotchner!” She responded cheekily, and he watched how she glowed under the lights, seemingly in her natural habitat in the kitchen.

\----------------------------------------------

“This is delicious,” Aaron complimented her.

“Thanks. It’s my grandma’s old recipe, I love it when I get homesick.”

“Do you still have family around?” Aaron asked, not knowing the answer… Penelope hadn’t included that information in her ‘background check’.

“Um, not really, my ma left when I was little so it was just me, my papa and my grandma until I went to college. My dad died when I was 19, and my grandma a year later.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I didn’t know.”

She shrugged, not knowing what to say to a man who had seen so much death that condolences were probably second nature. Aiming to change the subject, she began to chat about finding the tomatoes for the pasta at the farmers market she had visited last Wednesday, and he listened intently to her talk while he enjoyed his meal.

Putting his cutlery down in the centre of his empty bowl, he began with what he had wanted to talk to her about,

“Sweetheart, know this may be an uncomfortable subject but I wanted to talk to you about contraception. I was so caught up yesterday and this morning that I didn’t think about a condom. Do we need to get you a Plan B?”

She shook her head, glancing at her lap and twisting her fingers together before once again meeting his eyes.

“I have an implant, in my arm… it does that for me. We can use condoms if you want but, I like to feel you inside of me, daddy.”

He was fucked. Utterly fucked, unable to resist her adorable face as she spoke nervously, telling him everything he had dreamed of that he didn’t think he’d be allowed.

“God, baby,” he exhaled, “you do things that make me think I couldn’t be any more attracted to you… and then you open your mouth again.”

Jasmine giggled, standing to collect his plate and dipping to kiss him before turning away,

“Ditto, daddy.”


	6. Chapter 6

Waking at 6:30, Jasmine was alone.

She got up, made her way to the bathroom and had a quick shower, towel drying her hair and picking an outfit for the day. She didn’t have any plans other than Jack’s drop off and pick up, maybe a trip out for groceries once she’d planned meals for the week, she wanted to get some Tupperware – she didn’t know how, but Aaron only seemed to own odd lids and no matching tubs.

Stood in her room in just her underwear she stared at her reflection in the full length mirror, squidging at the skin that sat on her hips. Aaron had never mentioned her weight after the first time she’d told him she was too heavy, but she’d seen photos of his ex-wife, thin as a rake and nothing like her. It was stupid, but she had never been thin, always just a little too much of everything – too much ass, too much thigh, too many stretch marks – after being teased for her ginger hair and freckled skin as well as her weight she was conscious that she looked nothing like her boyfriend’s type. 

The bedroom door opened behind her and Aaron entered, staring down at his phone he didn’t see what she was doing until he was next to her.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” He kissed the back of her neck, resting both hands in the curve of her waist and rubbing slowly up and down her sides. Pausing, Aaron stared at her reflection, the red marks across her stomach from where she had been squeezing the parts of her she hated standing out against her pale skin. 

“What happened here?” Aaron spoke quietly, his voice controlled like she hadn’t heard before, “were you doing this?”

“I was just, um,” Jasmine floundered, not knowing a good excuse for what he was seeing, not sure how to explain to him that she hated that part of her body, that even when she tried to love herself it always came down to this moment, staring at a reflection of herself and trying to drown out the disgusted voices in her head.

Aaron’s profiler mind was clearly already working despite the early hour, and he pulled her body flush against his before asking her again if she had made the marks on her body. Shying away, she grabbed for the T-shirt she had set out for the day only to have it snatched from her hands and thrown back on the bed.

“Why would you be- do you not – you don’t think you’re beautiful?” Aaron asked hesitantly, after stumbling over the best way to begin his sentence.

Softly replying that she didn’t she was shocked when Aaron tugged her to sit on his lap right there in the centre of the room.

“Sweetheart, I know, I know it’s hard when your whole world is focussed around what other people think of you, how you look on your social media, but you have to believe me when I say that you are the closest thing to perfect I have ever seen,” he gulped, moving to brush her damp hair out of her eyes before continuing, “even when you’re in your sweats and your hair isn’t done up, when you have no makeup on, you’re so, so beautiful. Its tough to accept it I know, but you are incredible.”

She squirmed on his lap, refusing to meet his eyes as he tried to reassure her, before a soft, small voice made it’s way out of her chest.

“I don’t look like her.”

“What?”

“Haley. I saw the photo of the three of you when I was looking for photos to put up in the hall. She was so skinny, I don’t look anything like her.”

Aaron’s heart broke, looking at the sadness in her eyes, the realisation she had been comparing herself to a woman that hadn’t had his heart for so long. 

“Baby, baby I need you to look at me,” Jasmine looked up hesitantly, leaning her face against his palm, “you don’t look anything like her, and you aren’t anything like her. That’s a good thing. Haley wanted things from me that I couldn’t give her, she hated my job, didn’t understand how I could do what I do. Most of all she hated how I didn’t care, I knew she was having an affair before the divorce, and she knew that I knew. My lack of reaction hurt her more than anything else I did to her, I think.”

She stared at him, he liked that she wasn’t like Haley?

“Haley didn’t do things she didn’t want to do, she didn’t compromise, she didn’t do anything that wasn’t her idea. The first time you called me daddy, my heart stopped still in its chest. We met when we were 17, ended up both going to Georgetown, college sweethearts, the whole deal. She was my first, we were supposed to experiment, see the world, find ourselves,” gulping Aaron took a deep breath before carrying on, “instead she shaped me into exactly who she wanted me to be, and I ended up resenting her for it. When I was 19 I asked her if we could try a few things, brought up the idea of her calling me daddy and she laughed in my face, she thought I was joking. Fast-forward through that argument and she was disgusted, from then we only ever had sex in a bed, only when she initiated it. We loved each other, yes, but at the end we weren’t in love with each other.” 

“I’m sorry, Aaron.” Jasmine spoke, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

“In truth, I didn’t think I would find someone that I could be myself this much with. You are amazing, not because of your beauty, but because of your openness, your vulnerability. The trust you place in me every time we interact, it blows me away, the way you let go. I love it. It makes me feel like I’m a good man. Like I’m worthy of a good life. And it doesn’t matter to me If you’re thin as a rake, or if you gained 50 pounds, I see exactly who you are in your heart, and you mean the world to me.”

Surging up to kiss him, Jasmine spoke again, quietly affirming all of the things he had just said. 

“You make me feel so safe, you make me so happy, I know I’m a bit childish and no one takes me that seriously, but with you I’m just me. It’s so nice.”

Shifting, Aaron pulled her in for a long hug and a forceful kiss was pressed to the crown of her head. 

“At least we’ve found each other. I know it’s only been 72 hours, baby, but you mean so much to Jack, so much to me. I need you to know that I wouldn’t change a thing about the way you look, okay?” Pausing, Aaron checked her understanding before carrying on, “I know that it’s hard to believe it, I do, but you’re incredible. The way you feel in my arms, the way you kiss me, I wouldn’t change a thing about you, sweetheart.”

Jasmine sniffled, nodding before she moved to stand, pulling Aaron up with her.

“Jack’s gonna be up soon, we need to get dressed,” noticing Aaron’s sweaty workout clothes she added, “some of us need to shower.” 

“Some of us have to go save the world.”

Glad they were out of their serious conversation, she stuck her tongue out and once again reached for her T-shirt, this time succeeding in pulling the garment over her head. Finding the socks she had put down, she sat on the side of the bed and placed them on her feet, her dungarees following shortly, moving at half speed so she would get to see her boyfriend in a towel, all wet and delicious… mmmm.

Speaking of the devil, he opened the bathroom door, her eyes slowly roaming over his torso. Aaron smirked, dropping the towel and sauntering over to her before stopping short, smirk turning to a grin as he surveyed her outfit.

“Where,” he started, a small huff of laughter escaping him, “did you find dinosaur dungarees?”

“I can send you a link if you want a pair?” 

Aaron laughed, shaking his head before pulling her in for a long kiss, Jasmine’s hands roaming his naked body.

“Daddy, you should shower down here more often… I could get used to the sight of you in the morning.”

He grinned, turning to pick his towel back up, ready to head up to grab clothes from his room, letting out a low shout out as his girl reached out and smacked his ass as hard as she could.

Shaking his head he passed her and went out into the hallway, telling her softly,

“I’m gonna make you pay for that one.”

——————————————-

Taking care of breakfast, she heard Jack racing down the stairs before he ran to give her her morning hug. As usual, he hit her like a cannonball and ran away before she could return the hug, but she grinned at him anyways, walking towards the table and plopping a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and a bowl of fruit salad down in front of him.

“You excited for school today, bud? You can see all your friends, wonder If they did anything fun this weekend?”

Jack nodded, giving her a thumbs up and smiling around his mouthful. Right, she thought, no eating with your mouth full. Table manners were a big part of the rules in this house. 

She ruffled his head before heading back to the stove to fix herself a plate, hers with some bacon on the side. Sitting next to Jack she listened to his idle chatter about the new space book they had gotten from the library last week.

“I wanna go to Florida, Miss Jasmine, that’s where the rockets go from!”

“It is?”

“Uh huh!”

“Well that’s pretty cool, bud. Maybe if you ask Santa as nice as you can he might be able to work out a trip for you, huh?”

Nodding excitedly, Jack dug back into his breakfast, Jasmine’s attention being drawn away by Aaron jogging down the stairs, ready for work in his suit, clipping his holster to his belt as he walked towards them.

“Hey buddy!” He greeted his son as he walked into the room, “hey sweetheart” he added, almost like an afterthought, stooping to press a kiss to Jack’s head as he walked to the stove, coming back and joining them at the table. He rushed through his meal before standing, placing his plate in the sink and walking over to the gun safe, retrieving his weapons.

“Right, I’ll see you both tonight, huh? Have fun, don’t get in trouble, and have a good day in class, Jack-attack!”

He returned, as if by instinct and leant In to kiss Jasmine and she returned it enthusiastically, they both seemed to realise what they had just done only as they pulled away from each other, looking carefully to Jack to watch his reaction. Only, he was nonplussed, and returned to eating his breakfast like nothing had happened at all. Oh.

“Okay… I’ll see you later” Aaron said, relieved, and winked a goodbye to Jasmine before walking to the garage.

——————————————-

“Are you and daddy in love?”

Jasmine’s grip on the wheel tightened as she swerved slightly in surprise at Jack’s question.

“Would, uh, would you mind that, Jack?”

He shrugged in her mirror and she watched him carefully as he said his next few words.

“He was really sad after mommy went to heaven… you make him smile. And you know a lot about dinosaurs! And space! That’s cool.”

“So that’s a no, you wouldn’t mind?” She clarified, and watched as he grinned, nodded and then went back to playing with his rocket ship, strapped into his car seat.

Pulling up to the drop off zone at the school she hopped out, unclipping him with more finesse than she’d had a week before, saying goodbye to Jack before starting the drive back home.

————————————————————-

Jasmine headed into the mall, making a quick pit stop before hitting up Walmart for their weeks groceries, and Immediately stopped at the window display inside. She had a bit of money now, her salary for looking after Jack having no outgoings because she lived with Aaron and drove his old car around with Jack, maybe she deserved a treat?

The lingerie store was upmarket, she could maybe afford one full set without bankrupting herself, and she found her favourite set in her size, a pale lace bra and thong embroidered with multicoloured flowers, adding the matching suspenders belt to her arms before making her way to the fitting room.

She tried them on, twirling in the luxurious underwear and biting her lip. Maybe she needed a second opinion? Pulling out her phone she flicked open her stream of texts with Aaron, taking 3 photos of herself and pressing send, adding ‘thoughts daddy?’ afterwards.

30 seconds later, after staring worriedly at the screen she got a response, two words.

‘Bad girl.’

Oh.

The way those words pulled in her gut made her clench her legs together, and she quickly removed the set, redressing and heading to the checkout counter. 

————————————————-

Her trip to Walmart had been interesting, to say the least, wound up and wet thinking about what her daddy would do to her when he got home.

It would be a late one, he’d texted around 4 to say that she shouldn’t wait up for him, so she did the obvious thing and around 9:30 she shut off the TV, locked up the house and turned off all the lights, making it look like she’d gone to sleep.

Instead, she grabbed her carrier from the mall and headed up to Aaron’s room. Taking a quick glance around she made her way to the bathroom, checking her hair was still styled the way she wanted - it had taken 20 minutes to curl it Into perfect ringlets, laid over one shoulder. The makeup she’d applied painstakingly, her pillarbox red lipstick standing out against her pale complexion and her winged eyeliner - hadn’t that been a chore to get right - were perfect, still. Blowing a kiss at herself in the mirror, she started removing her dressing gown, shedding her T-shirt and shorts before getting dressed carefully in her new underwear. The goal was to surprise Aaron, so she hid her dressing gown, shut off the lights In the bedroom and bathroom, using her phone to find her way to the bed.

And now, we wait. She thought about getting up, moving around, but she didn’t want to be caught out. 

At 11, after an hour of scrolling through Twitter and Instagram she heard the garage open, and her breath picked up, wandering how this would play out. Would he come straight to bed? Would he hand around downstairs, watch TV like they had the week before? Hearing his footsteps through the house then on the stairs, she shut her phone off and placed It carefully down on the bedside table, not wanting to tip her boyfriend off. His footsteps grew heavier as he got closer, and she heard him sigh as he shut off the landing light, walking unseeing into his bedroom, turning on the light but walking straight to the closet, not once glancing towards the bed. 

She heard him throwing his clothed aside and listened to the silence, waiting for his return.

He came back out of the closet, headed for the bathroom, and she saw the moment he realised he wasn’t alone.

——————————-

The back of Aaron’s neck tingled as he felt eyes on him, and he stilled, cursing himself for not noticing another person in his room until now. He span on one foot, bracing himself for an attack. Instead, his mouth went dry as he saw his baby on the bed, smirking at him as he tried to regain the power of speech.   
She looked incredible, arms above her head and crossed at the wrist, he followed the lines of her body and felt his cock twitch at the sight of her, clad in lace and a perfectly white set of suspenders. 

“Baby,” He managed to get out, “you look, wow, incredible.”

“Thank you, daddy. I hoped I’d give you the full show since I teased you so much earlier…”

“That’s real sweet of you, baby, but you’re still in trouble for doing that to me. Do you know where I was, when I got your little tease?” He raised an eyebrow, slowly stepping towards her, watching as she bit her lip and shook her head, “I was in a room full of police officers, centre of attention, telling them exactly what they had to do to catch a killer. Then my phone chimes, and I check it, just in case it’s urgent. I had to excuse myself, baby. Had to run away before the team figured out what you do to me.”

She giggled, moving to sit up on her knees in the centre of the bed, looking at him through her lashes she asked,

“What do I do to you daddy?” 

He moved quickly then, fast steps to the bed and then pouncing, wrapping his hand around her throat he pressed her backwards into the bed, grinding his erection into her thigh. 

“This. This is what you do to me. You need to be punished, little girl. I can’t have you teasing me like that. I have a reputation, baby.”

Jasmine whimpered, staring into his eyes and licking her lips. He lifted himself off her and worked quickly, flipping her onto her front and lifting her up onto her knees. Settled behind her, he moved his hand back to her throat and squeezed, slightly.

“Do you want to play with me, little girl? You want me to teach you a lesson?”

“Yes, daddy! Please!” She whimpered, and he kissed down the side of her throat before his other hand ran down the front of her body, pulling her panties to the side and running a single finger along her slit. 

“Look at that, you’re so wet for me, sat here in your new panties, ruining them. All for your daddy.”

“I’m sorry, daddy.” she whispered into the silence, and he growled low and long into her ear before tugging her earlobe between his teeth.

Abruptly, he pushed her forward, barely giving her time to catch herself on her elbows before he lifted her hips and stepped off the bed, admiring the arch in her back and the way she begged for him to touch her. 

Shucking off his boxers and undershirt, Aaron climbed back onto the bed and ran a teasing hand over her hip before his other fell in a sharp hit, landing perfectly on the center of her ass. 

Jasmine yelped before rocking her hips back, and Aaron found himself shoving a hand into her perfectly styled hair, using it to pull her upright.

“You want more?” He asked quietly in her ear, her only response a moan and fast nod.

He pushed her back down, moving her panties to the side once again before entering her roughly, giving her no time to adjust before he started the thrush solidly inside her. She bit the pillow in front of her to quiet her moans, and Aaron watched as she tried to sneak a hand between her legs to touch her clit.

He grabbed both of her arms, pushing her torso further into the bed, and pulled them so they were restrained at her lower back, using them as leverage to fuck into her. His hand landed in another sharp slap, repeating the action again and again until her skin was red and hot, the contrast spurring him on, his thrusts coming harder. 

Picking up the lace of his thrusts, he leant forward, releasing her arms and pulling her up to meet him.

“You like this?” He asked, one hand wrapped around her throat, the other drifting down to tease her clit, “you like it when daddy takes what he wants from you? Do you think you deserve to come, Jasmine? You think you deserve to come on daddy’s cock after you teased him at work?”

“Please daddy, please! I wanna come so bad, I’ll do anything, I’m sorry daddy!”

“You’ve learned your lesson?”

“Yes daddy, yes!” She moaned, his fingers right where she needed but not quite enough to push her over the edge, “please let me come, daddy, please, please, I’m so close…”

“Okay, baby. You can come. Come now.”

She did, mouth open in a silent scream, head resting on Aaron’s shoulder as he chased his orgasm, right on the brink.

Jasmine’s eyes opened, blinking slowly, panting in exertion. She turned her attention to Aaron, starting up a steady stream of dirty thoughts designed to push her lover over the edge.

“Come on daddy, want you to come inside me… fill me up, you can watch your come drip out of me after like you like, play with my little pussy… need you to show me how much you want me, it’s yours daddy, your pussy to play with, whenever you want… your big cock is all I can think about when I’m here alone, touch myself thinking about what you do to me, how you made me gush all over your face…”

Her final words were his undoing, and he bit roughly on her shoulder as he came, muffling his shout as she undulated on his dick. He finally softened, and he kissed the bite mark he’d left as he pulled away from her, his cock landing against his thigh with a soft slap, and he moved his hand from where it had been resting on his baby’s hip to feel their commingled mess drip out onto his hand. 

She fell forward, nuzzling into the pillow before rolling over to face him, making grabby hands at her daddy with her legs spread eagle on the bed. 

“So good, daddy.” She groaned, and he moved into her, kissing her thoroughly for the first time that night before pulling back. 

“You look so good sweetheart, that wasn’t too much? You enjoyed that?” He needed to check, make sure he hadn’t got too rough with her.

“Daddy that was amazing… you always make me feel so good. You liked it too?”

“Of course I liked it too, are you kidding? Such a good girl.” He nuzzled into her neck, tickling her sides and sucking more hickies into her neck.

“M’gonna look like I’ve been attacked by a vacuum cleaner, daddy!”

“A sexy vacuum cleaner?” Aaron asked teasingly, loving how Jasmine lit up in her laughter.

“Definitely.”

“I like this lipstick.”

“You do?” She bit her lip, and Aaron leaned into kiss her, drawing back and sucking her lip between his teeth, letting the sting ground her, settling in and wrapping himself around her

————————————————————-

“Jack asked about us today.”

“He did? I had wondered, after this morning.”

“Mmmm-hmmmmm. Wanted to know if we were in love…” she carded her hand through his dark shock of hair and waited for his response.

“Was he okay with it?”

“Uh-huh. Said you were happier than before, and that I was super cool because I knew about space AND dinosaurs.” 

Aaron chuckled, lifting his head to gaze at his sweetheart, before settling back down and speaking again.

“He’s right, I am happier. Not so sure about the you being super cool thing, though. Jury’s still out.”

“Oh, is that right?”

“Yep.”

“Well In that case, your not-so-cool girlfriend will just go and shower all alone, thinking about all the things she could do if only she had some company…” she teased, grinning as he shot up straight and turned to grab her, pulling her close and whispering in her ear,

“You did make some serious promises a few minutes ago… daddy wants to play with your pussy before anyone goes anywhere.”

Jasmine groaned teasingly, as if that were a hardship, before falling back to the sheets and giving him access to her most intimate parts. Her pleasure was punched out of her seconds later, two fingers pushing in to stretch out, giving Aaron a view of his come drooling out of her slowly.

He could live here forever, he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey daddy, I was just thinking about how much I wanna blow you.”

In hindsight, that may not have been the most careful way to answer the phone, Jasmine thought, as she listened to several people choking on the other end of the phone.

“Jasmine.”

“Uh, yes, Aaron?” she responded, her voice suddenly small and cautious.

“I was just calling to invite you out with the team tonight, Jack is going to spend the night at JJ’s with Henry, we’re headed to the new place in Dumfries.”

“Oh, that sounds great. Am I on speaker?” she asked quietly.

“You were. Garcia wanted to ask you herself.”

"Oh my god. I’m sorry, daddy…”

“Don’t.” Aaron spoke, his voice clipped, “Will is going to pick Jack and Henry up so you don’t need to get him from soccer practice.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later then?”

“Yes. Later.”

She was gonna be in trouble.

But first, what did she wear to a bar to meet all of his co-workers? Time for a touch of shopping.

\------------------------------------

Aaron hung up, placing his phone on his desk before looking up to Morgan and Garcia stood opposite him, the latter’s mouth still popped open in surprise, her face a similar shade of tomato to how he imagined his looked.

“Sir, I, uh… I have work to do, gotta go, bye!” Garcia nearly shouted, before pivoting and hurrying from the room, blazing past the bullpen and back to her office.

“Morgan, listen, I uh, we-” stumbling over his words, he struggled to look Derek in the eyes, smug amusement plastered over the other’s face as he watched his supervisor try to formulate a coherent sentence.

“Hotch, man, it’s fine. I won’t say anything,” Derek grinned, turning to leave before pausing in the doorway, “Garcia though, I don’t think she’s managed to keep a secret in the years I’ve known her.”

“Noted.”

Looking down, Aaron pondered just what he was going to do with his girl.

Ground rules, he thought. We have to get some ground rules.

\-------------------------------------

She took her time at the mall, enjoying a pretzel as she browsed through several stores before she found the perfect outfit. Tiny blue denim shorts with frayed edges and a high waist were positioned on a mannequin and she grinned, thinking about how well they would go with her favourite ‘going out’ top, she entered the store and headed straight for the denim, finding a pair in her size before purchasing them.

Now, shoes. She had some that she liked, but the new bar they were headed to when she googled it was more chilled than it was nightclub, so she didn’t need heels – maybe boots? As she thought about them, she realised that her put together southern gentleman of a boyfriend might be appreciative of some cowboy boots. And with that, she set off on her mission to unravel Aaron Hotchner.

\--------------------------------

Having taken her time showering Jasmine was now exfoliated and glistening with the body oil she’d applied and sat in her robe at the vanity staring down her reflection. Her hair had gotten so long, and she loved the way it looked when it was curled, bouncing around her face. But maybe straight would be better for tonight? No. Aaron liked it curly as well, she thought, nodding and turning her curling iron on to heat.

He would be home soon, and she wanted to at least get her hair done before he arrived. Jasmine thought for sure he’d want to punish her for what she’d said on the phone, next time she needed to check he was alone before being that bold while he’s at work.

Just as she finished curling the last piece of hair she heard the now familiar noise of the adjoining door to the garage opening before Aaron went through the motions of putting his guns and badge away safely, footsteps growing louder as he moved towards the living room.

“Jasmine!” Aaron called, looking to see if she was in any of the common areas before moving to her room.

She peeked her head out of her bedroom door, catching his eye and smiling sheepishly as he strode towards her.

“Hi.” He spoke softly, twirling one of her newly curled strands of hair around a couple of fingers.

“Hi to you too,” Jasmine replied, surprised at the lack of anger in his tone, “how was your day?”

Aaron leaned in to kiss her, muttering against her lips, “hmmm, it was okay, apart from one little brat calling me daddy in front of my subordinates.”

Breathing in sharply, Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck and moved to hide her face. His index finger caught under her chin and brought her mouth back to his, and she felt as he relaxed into her body as she kissed him back.

“I’m so sorry daddy… I didn’t think anyone would be with you, and I was all wound up thinking about you.”

“Oh, you were, huh? Well I’ve got a surprise for you, baby.”

Taking her hand Aaron walked her back towards the sofa, grabbing a black bag off the cushions and handing it to her. Jasmine opened her present and looked up at Aaron shocked, “you want me to wear this?”

“Tonight, yes. This is your punishment. You’re gonna put this on,” he tapped at the box of the remote controlled vibrator, “and I will have the remote, and you’re gonna be a good girl all night while daddy teases you, just like you teased me all day.”

Jasmine blushed, running her fingers over the box, wondering how in hell she was supposed to stay quiet while her daddy pleasured her in front of all of his co-workers.

“Okay?” Aaron asked, checking she was comfortable with the plan.

“Yes, daddy.”

She bit her lip, and he looked at the clock, telling her she had 45 minutes to get ready before they had to leave to meet the others at the bar.

\------------------------------

Waiting under the stairs at 8pm, their roles were reversed as Jasmine perched on the new sideboard she’d gotten in Target. She felt like she had chosen her outfit right, and apart from the small vibrator resting against her g-spot she was comfortable. The brown leather cowboy boots she’d found on sale were working well with her jean short and tiny top combo, the sunflower yellow of the crocheted material exposing both her cleavage and the smooth lines of her back, covered for now by a leather jacket she’d gotten when she started college from her grandma.

She saw the door to Aaron’s room open and grinned as he descended the staircase, watching his eyes roam across her outfit before stopping short at the cowboy boots, lip drawn between his teeth.

“Do you like it?” she asked quietly, suddenly nervous for his response.

“Of course I like it, you look ridiculously good.” He smiled at her before adding, “and like you’re way too young for me.”

Aaron shook his head at her wide-toothed smile, holding out a hand to lead her to he door, pausing and turning to face her.

“You have the remote, baby?” Jasmine blushed, glancing down at her feet and pulling the remote out of her purse to hand to him.

“Good girl.”

She kissed him in return for the praise, hearing the cab she’d ordered pull up and dragging him outside. 

—————————————————

It was a nice bar, and they seemed to be the last ones there by the way Aaron pulled her to a packed table, only recognising JJ and Rossi as they approached.

“Everyone,” Aaron started, placing himself behind Jasmine with his hands resting on her hips, “this is Jasmine.”

Wincing at the squeal emitted from directly to her right, she waved at the table and said a small ‘hi’.

“Oh she’s so cute, Hotch! Hi, I’m Penelope!”

Jasmine laughed, being introduced one by one to each member of the team and invited to sit.

“I’ll get us some drinks.” Aaron said, turning to head to the bar, she was immediately drawn into conversation by JJ and the other two women, consumed by their company she didn’t see Aaron at the bar facing them, waiting for his chance to order. His hand was in his pocket, and she shuddered as vibrations suddenly rocked through her.

With an odd look from Prentiss she waved off their eyes, “sorry, I think someone must have walked over my grave!” The table laughed, and she settled in to a night of fun – she needn’t have been so nervous, so far, no one had said anything about her faux pas that afternoon.

\---------------------------------------

Aaron had watched as she’d squirmed through the night, his girl now tipsy along with the rest of the team, halfway there himself, and he turned up the vibrations once more. He had kept the toy on its lowest setting until just a few minutes ago, and he laughed as she shot up straight at the new waves of pleasure. Over the course of the last few hours the mood in the bar had transferred from chilled out after work drinks to a Friday night dancing spot and bass was thumping in the background.

“I wanna dance,” she blurted out as an excuse, turning to head for the dance floor.

“Ohhhhh yes! Come on mama,” Morgan spoke to Garcia, holding out a hand she quickly took to go and join Jasmine on the dancefloor, JJ and Emily following shortly after.

Settling back into the booth, Hotch watched as his girl grew more comfortable with his second family, happy he didn’t have to separate the two parts of his life as he had had to with Haley. The music changed to a slow, thumping beat and his mouth went dry as Jasmine was pulled back by her hips to grind on a possibly-more-then-tipsy Emily. Harmless fun, yes, but god she was sexy. Garcia disappeared into the crowd, and Hotch kept an eye as she approached the DJ before relaxing again as she returned to the safety of the group.

One song blended into the next before he saw more than heard Garcia squeal and Morgan laugh, the new tune unfamiliar to his ears.

_Hi daddy, I wanna take things nice and slow,_

_I want you to touch me, I want you to love me…_

Hotch felt Dave’s eyes on him as he sat, mouth open but drink not reaching it, frozen at the song being played.

_Would you lie for the pussy?_

_Would you cry for the pussy?_

_Would you die for the pussy?_

Jasmine’s head threw back and laughed at the lyrics, catching on to Garcia’s intentions and Morgan’s shaking shoulders, beginning a dirty dance to the beat; she made eye contact with Aaron as she dipped down low, seeing his eyes darken in response.

_Play with this kitty baby,_

_Do you feel the drip?_

_You know I got that wet wet…_

Rossi chuckled as Reid stared into space, moving into his space to comment on the song choice.

“I heard Garcia found out about your nickname.”

Aaron shook his head, never taking his eyes off of his baby before turning the vibrator up one more click and turning his head to face his friend.

“She did. I don’t know what I expected but it probably should have been something like this.”

“You got that right. Go get your girl.”

Rossi gestured back to the dance floor and Aaron followed with his eyes, seeing that Jasmine’s dancing was more sluggish now, hips moving to their own rhythm and no longer matching the beat of the music.

Aaron rose, moving onto the dance floor to grab his girl, intent on taking her home before she grabbed him and pulled him in for a messy kiss. She tasted like the cranberry juice she’d been mixing with her vodka all night and he was intoxicated by the way she laughed into his mouth, unable to stop himself from palming her ass and drawing her closer. She’d taken her jacket off when they arrived and he now had access to the span of her back, the top she’d chosen barely covering the pale expanse of skin.

A whistle over his shoulder drew his attention out of the kiss, Jasmine moving to press kisses to his neck as he glanced up at Morgan and Garcia, seeing JJ and Emily ignore the show he was unintentionally putting on.

“Baby,” He spoke directly into Jasmine’s ear, the volume on the dance floor had now become deafening, “do you wanna go home now, or do you wanna stick around for a little bit?”

“Wanna stay, daddy. Dance with me?” she asked, fluttering her lashed up at him and he grinned, moving to kiss her once more before spinning her small body so it faced away from him, wrapping an arm her waist and dragging her back so that they were flush together.

“Like this, baby? You like dancing with daddy?”

She nodded, grinding back against his pelvis, and Aaron turned the remote up with his free hand to the highest setting. Anticipating the weakening of Jasmine’s knees, he held tighter to her and supported her weight as her breathy moan reached his ears.

“Daddy!”

“Hmm? You need to hide it better than that, baby. Morgan’s watching you.”

Jasmine gasped, her eyes coming back open and meeting Morgan’s where he stood just a few feet in front of the pair. He watched them suspiciously, as if he knew just what was going on. Spinning her beck around so that she could hide her face in his T-shirt, he wedged a thigh between her legs. Grinding down on the new source of pleasure, Jasmine bit into his pec, trying to hide a moan, and Hotch felt his dick harden at the sensation and the movement of her hips on his thigh.

“Are you close, baby? You want to come on grinding on daddy’s leg, right in front of all of his friends?”

“I need it, daddy…” Jasmine whined back, struggling to get the words out as she chased her pleasure.

“You do? You think you’ve earned it?”

Feeling her nod into his chest, he held tightly to her hips and walked her backwards, moving through the crowd until they were pressed against the back wall. They were somewhat concealed, the lights of the dancefloor bouncing off of Aaron’s back and no longer in the centre of the crowded room, so he lifted Jasmine off her feet, whispering into her ear and then kissing down her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

“Come on baby, you have 30 seconds to come, you come before then and daddy will fuck you when we get home. If you don’t manage it then you’ll just have to make do with your own fingers while you’re sucking me off later, you got it?”

Head tilted back, Jasmine nodded, exclaiming at the new angle she had managed to get the vibrator to sit at now she was balanced between Hotch and the wall. Threading her hands through his hair she let the pleasure consume her.

“It’s so much, Daddy. Feels so good.”

“I know, sweetheart. You can do it, 10 seconds, that’s all you’ve got.”

She worked harder, rubbing herself against him and shattering into a million pieces at the final moment, coming down to Aaron kissing softly at her collarbone, releasing her hands to run through his hair as she panted.

“So good, baby. You’re such a good girl.”

“Can you turn it off now, Daddy? Hurts.”

Quickly, Aaron lowered her to the ground on shaky legs, moving to turn the vibrations off, feeling small hands on his chest.

“Daddy?” Jasmine asked in a small voice.

“Yeah, baby?” Aaron asked, slipping the remote back into his pocket and wrapping her up in his arms.

“I got you all wet, your friends are gonna see…”

Looking down, Aaron pulled away to look at the T-shirt, noticing the wet spot resting over his abdomen.

“Let’s go grab out jackets, okay? You stand in front of me and they shouldn’t notice…”

“We’re going home?”

“You got off, baby. Daddy hasn’t yet.” Aaron spoke softly, and evil glint in his eye, watching as Jasmine’s pout turned into a softer grin, eyes glassy.

“You’re gonna fuck me?”

“You managed to come in 30 seconds, baby. I’m proud of you.”

—————————————

The team were sat staring at one spot to the right, and Reid returned with drinks and a questioning look on his face.

”Hey guys, what’s happening over the-“ his voice cut out as he finally saw what they were staring at; their boss had his girlfriend pressed up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as she moved against him, hands clenched in his hair and mouth open wide.

”Did they really just- Surely not.” JJ spoke, “Hotch wouldn’t just be doing that in public. Not ever.”

”I think she’s good for him,” Dave spoke, “he’s relaxed, he’s clearly happy, she’s clearly consenting... why not?”

Half of the team gaped at him, the more sober half, while Morgan, Garcia, and Emily grinned, Garcia doing a little dance on the spot. Laughing, Dave shook his head and sipped his drink, it’s nothing I haven’t done before, he thought.

————————————-

They made it outside, calling a cab and standing close together in the brisk autumn wind.

“When I said ‘go get your girl’, Aaron, that wasn’t quite what I had imagined.”

“I didn’t quite get away with that one then?” Aaron responded, shoulders drooping and his head dropping to rest atop Jasmine’s. His girl laughed, hiding her face in his chest.

“Not quite.” Emily spoke from where she had appeared at his other side.

A car pulled up and the two of them got in, Rossi poking his head back out the window and shouting, “see you at family dinner tomorrow, 7pm sharp!” as the car drove away.

“Are they…?” Jasmine lifted her head to ask, and Hotch shook his head and grinned.

“No, we don’t go home alone, always leave in groups. Rossi will make sure she gets dropped off at her apartment and then head home,” Aaron explained, letting that hang in the air before Jasmine nodded, then adding with a laugh, “besides, Emily is the least straight one of all of us.”

A cab stopped in front of the couple, and she laughed as Aaron dragged her into the back seat, giving their address before he was attacked with kisses, speeding off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is Catching Feels by ppcocaine :)


	8. Chapter 8

Meeting Jasmine wasn’t anything special. Aaron had spent 20 years walking onto crime scenes, meeting with other agents, LEOs, civilians that had showed interest, that had been pretty. He’d had Haley, yes, but hindsight had made him realise that how he’d loved her wasn’t the way a person was supposed to love.

Jasmine was everything. Her joy, her laugh, the way she interacted with Jack, unerring patience and love; she was the direct antithesis of him. She broke down his barriers and saw him in ways no one had managed before, she made him who he should have been, who he perhaps could still be. She almost made him forget about Foyet, and he was no longer self-conscious of his numerous scars, he had worked so hard before to help himself, to help Jack. He could never forgive himself for Haley’s death, but the ache was lessened with Jasmine by his side.

He woke slowly, snuggling in to the warm body at his side, memories of the night before floating through his mind, accompanied with a flush of embarrassment that he’d been caught getting his 22 year old girlfriend off in public by his friends. He’d been fairly sober compared to some of the team, but being with Jasmine clouded his judgement; the controlled, stoic persona he projected to he team, to the rest of the world had cracked because he’d allowed it to. 

Peppering kisses along the back of her neck he rolled his hips forward, hearing Jasmine’s half-asleep moan. Pulling away from his girl, he rolled her so she was on her back before lifting the sheet and moving quietly down her body, her legs spread seemingly on instinct, and Aaron grinned before leaning in to suck a teasing bruise to her inner thigh, following his hands to lick across her slit, probing gently with his tongue. 

Jasmine shifted, moaning softly, and he blew softly across her mound before delving back in, getting her sloppy with his saliva before spreading her with his thumbs, watching the way she clenched down, looking to be filled. Rubbing his thumb around her entrance, Aaron felt his own rush of arousal as her hips began to shift at his ministrations, moving to massage her clitoris and hearing Jasmine moan loudly, coming awake fully.

“Daddy!” she gasped, “thought I was dreaming…”

“You’re not dreaming baby,” Aaron spoke, chuckling lowly, “I woke up wanting you.”

Working two fingers up into her cunt, he began to flick his tongue quickly against her most sensitive point, hearing her begin to come apart above him. He grinned like a shark against her skin, pulling away and moving up to kiss her mouth, his fingers continuing to work inside her. 

“Baby…”

“Yes, daddy?” Jasmine released the lip she held between her teeth to speak, looking at him with lust-blown pupils.

He dipped to kiss her neck, loving how she arched her back to be closer to him.

“I want you to sit on my face.” Holding his breath, Aaron awaited her response.

“You want me to what?” she gaped at him, and he couldn’t hold in a giggle at the disbelief displayed so freely across her face.

“I. Want.” He began to press kisses into her skin, flipping them so that Jasmine now rested on his hips, grinding down on his erection, “You. To sit. On. My. Face.”

She blushed, her pale complexion doing nothing to hide her hesitance to his request.

“But daddy… I- I won’t, you couldn’t…” 

Aaron raised an eyebrow, staring up at her sternly, challenging her to say something disparaging.

“I want you up here.” He tapped his lips, settling down in the sheets comfortably, “I want you to smother me, to cover me in you, do you understand? Do you know how turned on I get imagining you fucking my face?” 

That seemed to do the trick, and she giggled, leaning down to kiss him before beginning a shuffle up his torso. When she was positioned over his face, she took a deep breath, looking into his eyes and asking, “you’re sure?”

Instead of answering, Aaron wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her to his waiting mouth, immediately working his tongue up into her and feeling Jasmine’s thighs shake around his head, opening his eyes he stared up at his baby, her head mouth open as she watched him. He moaned, seeing the vibrations resonate as pleasure in her body, shifting an arm to press his fingers back inside her, stimulating her g-spot as his tongue worked her clit. 

Jasmine began to grind her hips forward across his tongue, chasing her orgasm. Closing his eyes Aaron worked harder, pushing her towards the brink and feeling her tighten around him in response, the muscles in her thighs bunching and her moans escalating, a constant stream of ‘daddy, daddy, daddy’ falling from her lips.

Her back arched as the pleasure crested, continuing to rub herself along Aaron’s mouth as he tongued her softly, bringing her down from her orgasm carefully, opening his eyes once more to see his girl shivering above him, waves of aftershocks coursing through her system. 

Pressing one more soft kiss to her mound, Aaron withdrew his fingers and shifted his hands to her hips, lifting her body to settle it back down over his straining erection, pushing up into her without warning, a punched out noise leaving Jasmine’s mouth in surprise before her pleasure returned in full force. 

“Did you like that, baby?” 

“Yes. Yes, daddy. Wanna do that all the time, could live forever sat on your face, you fuck me so good daddy!” she exclaimed, and Aaron’s cock twitched as he scrambled to keep himself from coming so quickly.

“Fuck, baby! Daddy loved doing that to you so much, you made me so hard,” he began to thrust harder, working his cock in to her as far as he could and feeling her clench down on his hardness, “such a good girl, you’re so good for me.”

“Wanna come, daddy… want you to make me come again please, please I need to come again!”

Aaron groaned, shifting one hand across to her clit and using his thumb to work her until she began to scream, her cunt so wet that their bodies were making pornographic noises where they joined.

“You’re so wet for me, sweetheart. All for me, huh? Only daddy can do that to you, can’t he?” he asked, delirious in his chase for pleasure, the only reply he received to his question a frantic nod as Jasmine’s movements began to falter, the two reaching their peak together, coming apart in each other’s arms.

Coming down, Jasmine slumped over Aaron’s body, both breathing like they’d run a marathon. 

“Good morning,” she giggled, running her fingers softly over his chest, “did you enjoy last night?”

“I did. Apart from knowing that they all know what you look like when you come.”

“They all know what?” Jasmine shot upright, and Aaron froze, knowing that now it was out in the air he’d have to explain exactly what happened the night before.

“You don’t remember?” He asked carefully, watching as she shook her head, “we were dancing and you had the vibrator in, you were getting so wound up that Morgan was staring, I think he knew… so we went to the back, you got yourself off while I held you against the wall… it was so, so hot,” he laughed, brushing her hair back behind her ear and seeing her bite her lip, “I thought we got away with it, but apparently not. Dave and Emily seemed to find it pretty funny, but they were also kinda tipsy, so…”

“Aaron! I have to see them all later… how am I gonna look them in the eyes? Oh my god!” She hid her face in her hands, and Aaron found it hard to stifle his grin at her cuteness. He sat up, moving her with him so they were nose to nose, arms holding her close, kissing her hands until they moved to wrap around his neck, fingers wound through her hair.

“Baby, it’ll be okay. They’re all too polite to mention it, even Garcia won’t bring it up, I promise.”

“You’re sure?”

“Super sure. Besides, Jack and Henry will be there, adult conversation will be limited.”

“Okay. I’m still gonna turn into a nervous tomato when I re-meet them.” She warned teasingly.

“I’ll be right there with you, baby.”

“Okay. Do you think we should maybe shower?” Jasmine asked, turning her face up into a semblance of the ‘gross’ face Jack liked to make whenever he was faced with vegetables.

Aaron looked down to where her attention was focused, his come smeared over his lower stomach where she’d shifted in her post-coital panic. 

“You don’t like this?” he joked, smearing a finger through the tacky substance and holding it up in front of her face, the grin on his face falling away when she sucked the digit into her mouth, fellating it eagerly while staring into his eyes. 

“Baby.” He half-groaned, half-commanded, “you can’t do this to me, I can’t get hard again that fast.”

“But you could try?” she retorted, moving off his lap and standing next to the bed, pulling at his hands until he stood and followed her into the bathroom.

“What time do we need to be at Dave’s?”

“7pm. I’m not sure if JJ is gonna bring Jack home first or if we’ll just meet them at his. Remind me to ring her when we’ve had breakfast, okay?”

Jasmine leaned up to peck his lips, affirming his request before turning to reach for the soap, mentally preparing herself for what was likely to be a day filled with anxiety as she wondered how his friends would receive her that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I started watching Dharma and Greg and now the idea of Hotch in my head is sorta how Greg gets when he meets Dharma, just more chill and spontaneous, less stoicism and more emotionally responsive! :)


	9. Chapter 9

“Jack!”

“Coming! I’m coming” came the rushed response.

Aaron checked his watch again and sighed, it was 6:45 and they were supposed to be at Dave’s in 15 minutes – a house that was 30 minutes away. Car keys in hand he leant back against the kitchen island, waiting for both Jack and Jasmine to be ready, as he had for the last 10 minutes. 

Jack rounded the corner like something out of a cartoon, his ‘special’ shoes not quite gripping the hardwood and causing his legs to slip from underneath him, Aaron lurching forward to catch him just before he crashed to the ground.

“Careful, buddy!” he gasped out, wary of letting him go again.

“Sorry, I’m just excited to see Henry again, Dad! We invented a new game last night that was so much fun, we’re gonna play again after dinner!”

“That sounds great, is it like the magic game you played with your uncle Spencer last time? Because you need to be careful playing tricks on people, it’s not fair.” Aaron spoke seriously, breaking into a grin at the last minute as he dug his fingers into his son’s ribs, “now where is Miss Jasmine, huh? Why don’t you go find her, see if she’s ready?”

Jack squealed, before turning once more and racing back through the house to find his nanny. 

“Miss Jasmine!” Aaron heard him shout, “Daddy says we gotta go!”

“Oh he does, does he?” He heard her voice coming closer, Jack’s giggling growing louder every second, “well we need to do as our daddy says, don’t we?”

Jasmine was teasing, this he knew, but it still made his gut clench to hear her call him daddy. She rounded the corner, long hair pulled back off of her face, radiant as she was tugged along by his son, her walk too slow for his excitement. She was dressed more formally than he was used to, her dark wash skinny jeans and black ankle boots accented by the bright green blazer she’d chosen, smiling softly at him across the space. 

“Aaron.” She said pointedly, watching his gaze roam her body before lifting back to her face.

Shaking himself free from his stupor, he clapped his hands together and ushered the both of them to the garage.

“We were supposed to be at Dave’s in 10 minutes, so we’re definitely gonna be late.” He chastised the pair, winking in the mirror at Jack as Jasmine strapped him in to the booster seat. The garage door lifted just as Jasmine hopped in beside him, leaning across to quickly press a kiss to Aaron’s cheek before they set off.

“I guess we’ll just have to tell them all that you were taking too long to pick an outfit from your extremely varied wardrobe, won’t we, Mr. Hotchner?”

Aaron shook his head as they pulled out onto the main road, checking that the garage door closed behind them as they drove off.

\------------------------------------------------

They pulled up to Dave’s house behind four identical SUVs and an ancient looking Volvo, Aaron grinning as he motioned to the odd one out, 

“Looks like your uncle Spencer beat us to it, Jack!”

Wiggling excitedly, Jack couldn’t wait to get down and into the house to see everyone. Jasmine unbuckled and hopped out of the car, moving to grab the boy before setting him loose, seeing the door open right as Jack got to it. 

“Hey buddy!” 

“Uncle Dave!” the two of them heard Jack exclaim, Aaron reaching for Jasmine’s hand where they met at the front of the vehicle before making their way into the house.

“Hi Dave.”

“Aaron, Jasmine… you’re a little late, we had to start on the wine without you.”

Aaron apologised just as Jasmine attempted to break the ice with a joke about his wardrobe choices taking much longer than imagined, Dave shaking his head at the two of them.

“Come on, we’re all in the kitchen. You know how this goes, Aaron.”

“Right, time to learn everything we do to massacre pasta.” He winked at Jasmine as he pulled her through the house, Dave setting into a rant about how much Americans do wrong in the kitchen.

“Maybe you massacre pasta, Aaron, I, on the other hand, stick to my grandma’s recipes and do fabulous things to pasta…” 

“Just you wait, you’ll be told off for something!” he let out a short puff of breath, pulling her close for a peck on the lips before they entered the room, spying Jack already sat on the tile floor with Henry and Spencer.

Numerous voices greeted them, JJ stepping forward to hug Jasmine and smiling at her boss, shortly followed by Garcia and Morgan. 

Penelope tugged Jasmine to one side and grinned at her, asking how her hangover had been and then frowning when Jasmine responded with a cheeky “what hangover?”

“Perks of being 22 baby girl, no hangovers for a couple more years…” Morgan laughed loudly, shrugging off the slap Garcia aimed at his bicep.

“Well, that and the insane amount of water I drink everyday… good habits pay off, eventually.” Jasmine shrugged, blushing as all the eyes in the room were suddenly on her.

Dave drew the attention back to the pot on the burner as Aaron moved around the others to grasp her waist in a silent show of support, pressing a soft kiss to her hair. Checking that the rest of the room were no longer paying attention to them he nipped at her earlobe, whispering,

“Is that why you’re always so wet for me?”

Her cheeks turned bright red instantly, elbowing Aaron hard in the gut as she dug the heel of her boot into the top of his shoe. She walked towards the group, grinning as she heard him coughing subtly behind her.

“Oh, I love carbonara!” she exclaimed when she reached the burner, close enough to see what was for dinner.

“Ah,” Dave spoke, “but have you ever had proper carbonara?” She shrugged feeling hands at her waist that pulled her back into a body, wrapping her up cozily.

“I told you so.” Aaron whispered as Rossi once again launched in to an explanation of the merits of bucatini vs spaghetti in a loose sauce.

\------------------------------------------

They settled back into their seats at the dining table, full from their meal as they laughed and sent the kids off to play.

Derek whistled, rubbing his stomach as he finally pushed his tiramisu bowl away.

“That was great man, but you gotta stop doing this to us, I’m so full!”

“Ooof, I know, I haven’t eaten this much since Christmas,” Jasmine exclaimed, “I should’ve worn comfier clothes, I can barely breathe!” 

As she finished speaking her hands moved to undo the buttons which had been holding her blazer closed all evening, slumping in her seat as Aaron choked from his position directly across from her. Her head snapped up, eyes meeting his as he worked out the wine that had got caught in his windpipe. 

“Are you okay?” she asked in concern, his face growing redder as he gasped.

“Fine.” He stated, taking the glass of water JJ offered him with a grateful nod.

At the end of the table, Prentiss and Morgan were elbowing each other and giggling, Penelope leaning around JJ to whisper to them. Well, tried to whisper, the four glasses of wine she had consumed over the course of the evening had somewhat effected her ability to judge the volume of her speech.

“I’m guessing she didn’t run that bit of the outfit by him!” 

At that the whole table save for Aaron burst into laughter, and Jasmine worked to regain control of her senses before smiling apologetically at him. She hadn’t thought anything of the top she’d picked, a fitted black lace bodysuit which, yes, could double as lingerie if you wanted it to but could also be worn as part of a smart-casual outfit. 

Aaron shook his head at her, aiming a grin at his plate before standing and collecting dishes to take back to the kitchen. 

“Oops.” Emily mouthed at the table, Jasmine giggling and following Aaron’s lead, telling the table that she’d check on him and grab more wine on the return trip. They waved her from the room, laughingly returning to conversations about work, the noise fading the further from them she was. 

Entering the kitchen she spied Aaron loading up the dishwasher, walking up behind him and pressing placing a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned slowly, looking down at her before she leant up to kiss him, taking his face in her hands.

“I’m sorry?” she tried, uncertain what she was apologizing for but feeling compelled to do so.

“You have nothing to apologise for sweetheart, I just didn’t expect you to be in lingerie at a dinner party.” His voice held no intonation and his eyebrow quirked up at the end of his sentence, hands grasping her waist tightly.

“It’s not lingerie,” she whined, tucking her face into his neck, “well… it is, but the models were all wearing it like this and I thought it looked good, I wanted to try it…”

“My issue here is not that it doesn’t look good…” Aaron pulled her face from it’s hiding place and continued, “in fact, I don’t have an issue here, Jasmine. I was just a little- actually a lot surprised to see your tits at the table.”

He finished speaking and awaited her response, watching as her mouth dropped open.

“You really don’t mind?”

“Baby, compared to last night what you’re wearing is pretty tame… besides, what’s the point of having a hot 22 year old girlfriend if you can’t show her off to your friends?”

“Damn right.” She grinned at him, elated at his easy going demeanour.

“So we’re gonna make out in here for a few minutes, then we’ll head back to the table and you’re gonna enjoy the night, okay?”

“Okay daddy.” She responded, laughing as he looked heavenwards as if to ask for strength before she guided his mouth to hers.

\----------------------------------------------------

What turned into 10 minutes later they re-entered the dining room, Hotch shaking his head and laughing at the whistle they received from a tipsy Emily. 

“Did the cellar run out of wine then?” Rossi asked jokingly, Jasmine freezing halfway to her seat as she realised she’d forgotten an essential part of her plan.

“Oops?” she echoed her earlier statement, joining in with the laughter that followed.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Hours later they were returning home, Aaron having limited his drinking to a couple of glasses of wine with dinner so he would be safe to drive.

“Did you have fun?” he asked quietly, the two of them speaking in hushed tones to avoid waking the sleeping boy in the back seat.

“I did… you have some good friends.”

“I do. I’m a very lucky man.”

He grabbed for her hand across the centre console, rubbing his thumb over the back and bringing it up to press kisses into. 

“It’s nice, doing things with the team and you and Jack, it feels like everything is coming together…” he chanced a glance at her relaxed posture, a little wine bit of wine had made her pliable and sappy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its just porn you guys lol

Aaron woke slowly, unusually slowly for him, soon realising the reason as pleasure shot through him. He had thought he’d been rudely awoken from a dream but in fact it was reality. He lifted his head, groaning at the bright sunlight streaming through the windows. Lifting the sheets covering his lower half he exhaled harshly, still not used to the way she looked with her lips wrapped around his cock. 

“Baby…” he groaned, cupping her cheek in his hand and threading his fingers through her hair, “what’s this for?”

She came up for air, her mouth making an obscene popping noise as she released him, hand working the shaft and grinning up at him.

“Just returning the favour, daddy…” she pressed kisses to his hips, moving closer to his dick before lifting her head and running her tongue over his slit, gathering the precome that had collected there.

Aaron groaned, his head falling back into the cushion as he resisted the urge to thrust up into the soft heat of her mouth. 

“Daddy?” she asked quietly, hesitantly, her voice cutting through the fog of arousal in his head.

“Yeah, baby? What’s do you need?” as he spoke he pulled her to lie on top of his chest, pausing to kiss her passionately.

“I want…” Jasmine blushed, looking down between their bodies instead of meeting his eyes, “would you…”

“Look at me, Jasmine,” when her head rose he grasped her chin tightly between his thumb and pointer finger “what do you want?”

She shook her head, opening her mouth to speak again when she was interrupted by Aaron, his voice soft but sure.

“Whatever you want, sweetheart. All you have to do is ask.” 

Pausing for a moment, Jasmine nodded and licked her lips, fighting to tuck her head away so she didn’t have to look at him as she confessed her desire. Aaron held fast, hoping to see the want in her eyes he loved so much.

“Iwantyoutocomeonmyface” she let out all in one breath, Aaron’s brow crinkling as he struggled to decipher her words.

“One more time, baby. Slow it down, it’s just me.”

“I, uh, I want you to come on my face… please?”

Mouth falling open in surprise, Aaron stared at the way she blushed almost immediately after she spoke, reading her behaviour and finding it truthful. 

“You do?” 

“Uh-huh.”

“Oh.” 

“Oh?”

“Oh.” Aaron confirmed, lip quirking at the half-comedic dialogue they’d suddenly engaged in. 

“I’m sorry, it doesn’t matter, just forge-“ rudely interrupted, she wrenched herself back and attempted to leave the bed, but Aaron wrapped her to his body before she could escape.

“Ah-ah baby, not a bad ‘oh’, just a surprised one. If you really want me to, of course I will. No one has ever asked me to come on their face before… it’s been strictly discouraged, actually.”

Suddenly grinning in some sort of childlike hope, Jasmine shifted so she was seated over Aaron’s hips, arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“So… you will?” 

“Of course I will.” He punctuated his words with a rough bite placed on her neck, her head falling back and mouth open in ecstasy.

“Yay.” 

Aaron laughed into her skin, incapable of holding in his endless surprise at her unpredictable nature. Moving his hands to her hips, he flipped them so that she lay under neath him, knee-walking up her torso until he was positioned over her face. Pumping at his cock he fed it back into her eager mouth, quickly coming back to full hardness as she fellated him. Bracing his hands against the headboard he fucked into her, listening to the appreciative noises she made and holding her eye contact. 

Feeling himself begin to lose control he edged backwards, and roughly tugging on his cock he groaned, staring unflinchingly into Jasmine’s eyes as she tilted her face further backwards and opened her mouth.

“Come on, daddy… want you to come all over me, make me messy…” she taunted, lifting her head to tongue at his slit and around the head before he shoved a hand into her messy hair, using it to hold her still. 

Unable to muffle his shout, Aaron came hard, groaning as she licked her lips and let him stripe her face with his come. Coming back to himself, he slumped back onto his knees, breathing heavily as Jasmine began to giggle in the silence. 

“Thank you, daddy.” She spoke sweetly grinning up at him perching above her, his cock laid against his thigh and slowly going soft.

He laughed leaning down to kiss her gently, licking into her mouth as she moaned, opening for him.

“You’re very welcome baby.” He responded sarcastically, releasing the grip on her hair and moving to lie on the bed next to her. 

Still fighting to calm his heart rate Aaron laid staring at the ceiling, concentrating on his breathing. The girl making obscene noises next to him was making that somewhat difficult and he turned his head to see her using her fingers to clean the come from her face, sucking it into her mouth like syrup. Almost in disbelief he froze, Jasmine catching on to the sudden statue in the bed.

“What?”

“You’re very distracting, Jasmine.”

“I am?”

“You are.”

“What are you gonna do about it daddy? Am I in trouble?” she teased, fluttering her eyelashes and moving in closer to Hotch’s body.

Taking advantage of her position he grabbed her thigh, hitching it over his hip. With his new leverage her twisted so that she was settled with her weight on him, spanking her bottom three times in quick succession.

“Do you think you need punishment, baby? I think you might need a reward.” 

As he spoke he roughly grabbed her ass hard enough to bruise, Jasmine’s eyes rolling back as he shifted her exactly where he wanted her to be.

“Please, daddy…”

“Hmm? What do you want?”

“Want you to make me messy,” she bit his lip harshly enough to draw blood and moaned at his responding kiss, their tongues meeting messily, momentarily distracted. 

“I’ve already made you messy this morning sweetheart.” 

He grinned wickedly down at her, laughing as she rolled her eyes in response.

“Uh…. I mean like the first time…” she spoke shyly once again, tucking her face into his neck to suckle on his pulse point, feeling his hips roll into hers despite his already spent cock laying soft between them.

“You mean you want to make a mess?”

“Want you to make me make a mess.” She confirmed, and the submissive nature of her words made Aarons dick twitch, arousal shooting through him.

“We can do that, baby,” his voice was pitched at a low rumble in her ear, sending shivers down her spine; “put your back to me.”

She rolled awkwardly, uncertain of the position he was imagining but trying to achieve it nonetheless. Aaron propped himself up against the pillows and dragged her body to sit on his lap, her back to his chest and legs forced far apart by his thighs. It was then she noticed the mirror positioned against the opposite wall which had always been present but had yet to have any significance in their bedroom activities. Thoroughly debauched, Jasmine gasped as Aaron’s hand snaked over her hip to run gently over her slit, gathering wetness from her entrance to massage her clit. She tried to look away, head tilting back onto her daddy’s shoulder, gasping as his fingers suddenly entered her before they stopped still.

“Look at us, Jasmine.” Aaron spoke softly, in a voice she imagined he used to tame the killers he hunted. It held so much power that she couldn’t help but to obey his order.

“Daddy…” she whimpered, meeting his eyes in their reflection before once again trying to turn her face away.

He grabbed her jaw, forcing it to stare into the mirror, shifting her hair aside and biting at the exposed skin of her neck.

“You will watch as I break you, Jasmine. You are beautiful and mesmerizing, and you will watch yourself fall apart. Understood?”

“Yes, daddy.”

His hand moved from its hold on her jaw, slipping down to wrap almost entirely around her throat, applying the slightest pressure as he resumed the movement of his fingers inside of her. Fingers pumping in time to the rolling of her hips, Aaron shifted the angle of his thrusts until his baby gasped out a broken plea, and he zeroed in on her g-spot, hitting it with every movement, her cunt tightening around him as he attempted to ruin her. 

“Daddy! Daddy please, please I want to come, please don’t stop daddy!” 

She was close, his fingers making obscene squelching noises as her cunt grew wetter and wetter, back arching until she was anchored only by Aaron’s hand around her throat and his fingers inside her.

“Look at that baby, you’re doing so well, you’re so close… You can do it, come on Jasmine…”

Her thighs began to spasm as her pleasure intensified, Aaron hooking his ankles over hers to keep them in place.

“Are you watching? Do you see how wet you are? Can you feel how your little cunt clenches around me?” 

Groaning Jasmine nodded, Aaron adding another finger as her jaw locked open, moans turning into wordless gasps. 

The dam broke, Aaron withdrawing his fingers to slap at her clit as she came violently, covering the sheets with her release and staring in wonder at their reflections.

The world shrank to that moment, attention focussed solely on the two of them as she found her release in one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had. 

The feeling of a soft flannel between her legs brought her back down to earth, mewling as Aaron cleaned her up carefully. 

“Was that what you meant by messy?” he smirked at her from his perch between her legs, dropping the flannel on the bedside table as his fingers danced across her ribs, coaxing her into raucous laughter. 

Jasmine’s hands came up to cover her face as she tried to squirm away from him, being dragged back by calloused hands on her hips. 

“It was.”

“And what do we say when we get what we want?”

“We say thank you, daddy.”

“You’re such a good girl.” 

“Thank you, daddy…” she teased, her giggles turning to a soft smile at the adoring look on his face as he used her as a pillow, his chin resting between her breasts and arms wrapped under her hips. 

“If I could wake up to you everyday, baby… god you’re so amazing” he whispered into the space between them, savouring the peaceful silence that had fallen between them.

Jasmine ran her fingers through his unruly hair, humming softly as his eyes slipped closed while she scratched at his scalp.

“Mmmmmmf. We should shower before Jack gets up.” He spoke reluctantly, opening his eyes to see her sigh and nod.

“Well,” she spoke carefully as they began to sit up, “if he isn’t already up… I forgot to be quiet, I think.” 

Aaron paused in thought, before continuing to stand up off the side of the bed and stretch upwards.

“I'm hoping that that’s the benefit of having the office in between us, and the bathroom as well. It does a little bit of soundproofing. I’m hoping the rest was covered up by his sleep.”

“He does sleep like the dead,” she giggled as she walked past him into the bathroom, turning to see him begin stripping the sheets off and throwing them in the direction of the hallway; “come on, daddy. Shower time.”

Aaron held his hands up in innocence, grinning like a devil as he started towards her, Jasmine giving chase. 

The two of them ended up caught against the shower wall, Jasmine being kissed into oblivion, legs wrapped around Aaron’s hips, shower forgotten for the time being.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer, fluffier chapter... hope you enjoy

Aaron had been gone for 6 days, the team had been called in late Sunday night for an emergency down in Georgia. That had meant Jasmine’s only human interaction for the past 6 days had been with Jack and occasionally a short phone call with her boyfriend, so she was thankful that Jack’s friend had asked for another sleepover. 

Thankful for the night off, she’d used to opportunity to call in a favour with a friend from college to move up her appointment for a tattoo in the city. She’d dropped off Jack at Owen’s at 3 o’clock and gone from there straight into DC, excited to finally get the tattoo she’d wanted for months. When she’d first voiced her ideas to Allie, who’d transitioned from art school to tattooing seamlessly and was now a second year apprentice at a street shop in the city. 

Finding a parking space a couple of blocks from the shop she went to grab a coffee and a bar of chocolate before making her way to the tattoo parlour. Once inside she spotted Allie at the front desk, who squealed loudly and came around to hug her, dragging her by hand to a station towards the back of the room and proudly showing her the 4 different versions of the design she had come up with.

“So… based on what you talked about we have a couple of options…” pointing at the first drawing she explained, “this one is a triceratops in a teacup, obviously, duh, you can see that!” her hand thunked off of her forehead comically and Jasmine laughed in response, admiring the palm-sized art.

“These two,” Allie spoke again; biting at her lip nervously, “are brontosauruses in bathtubs – both are a little different, I know, I drew some artistic license on those ones.”

“I love them, they’re all so cute!” Jasmine exclaimed, grinning at her friend, “but I think this one, this one is the one.”

Pointing at the final stencil, she smoothed a finger over the soft looking alesiosaur wearing a top hat and tails, it was the largest of them all and stood at just over 7 inches. It was almost exactly what she had imagined, made up of dotwork and black lines, heavy in all the ways she had wanted it to be.

“Where are we putting it?” 

Jumping slightly Jasmine came back to life, lost in her own head as she admired the work.

“Um, I thought maybe my ribs? Just here…” as she spoke she raised her shirt up under her bust, outlining the area she wanted the tattoo on.

“You’re sure? That’s gonna hurt like a bitch, Jazz.”

“I want it.”

“Okay, come one over then and we’ll get started. This is Mack, he’s my supervisor.”

Mack’s head raised and nodded sharply at her before going right back to ignoring her, she quirked a smile at the dismissal before twisting back to Allie’s station, uncertain on what she was supposed to do now.

“If you wanna take your shirt off, you can, or we can just tape it up to your bra on the one side?”

Jasmine preferred the latter, rolling the tank up to tuck in to her bra as Allie came forward with paper tape to secure the material. She then cleaned her skin and got her to stand straight before applying the stencil and standing back to admire it. Leading Jasmine to the mirror on the opposite side of the shop she waited with baited breath for approval, at the nod of a head she danced a little on the spot, dragging her back to the paper and cling film covered bed.

“Okay, so this is gonna hurt a little bit… or a lot,” she frowned before continuing, “I find that if you think of how excited you are to get it rather than focussing on the pain, it really helps. I should be done in a couple of hours, maybe two and a half, then we can get back to your new fancy house and crack open the wine I left in my trunk.”

Giggling, Jasmine nodded, trying to shut out the pain as a low buzz emanated from the tattoo machine and the needles began digging in to her skin. 

\---------------------------------------------

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought, it kinda tickled on my back! It was just the bits that were right on my ribs… they hurt like a bitch!”

Both girls broke into giggles at the confession, already having gotten through a bottle of rose between them, a second bottle now open on the coffee table in front of them.

“It’s thin skin right over bone… I don’t know why people think it won’t hurt!” 

The giggling continued, fading into silence as they both were drawn in to a scene in the movie they’d picked out.

“This is a nice place, Jazz. And your boss is gone all the time?” Allie questioned, eyes scanning the room inquisitively.

“Not all the time, usually he works 8-6 and is back to put Jack to bed, but occasionally his team is called away and they’re gone for a few days, sometimes more… He’s been gone a week tomorrow.”

“Awww, you miss him!” Allie accused, drunken grin spreading as Jasmine flushed.

“I miss human interaction!” she defended, voice raising a tiny bit, “apart from you tonight and the moms at his school I’ve barely spoken to an adult for a whole week!” 

“Uh-huh. And that’s all it is?”

“Yes! Aaron’s a nice guy, and a good boss!”

“Okay… if you say so!” 

“I do say so.” Jasmine stuck her tongue out at Allie, the two dissolving in to fits of laughter at their expressions.

\---------------------------------------------

Jasmine woke with a start, groaning at the light streaming through the curtains and hating herself for the three bottles of wine they had managed to consume the night before. Checking the clock she fell back into the sheets, only just missing Allie’s head as they curled back together under the sheets. 

She was due to pick up Jack at 11, so she still had a couple of hours to clean up the mess from the night before and get sorted. Moving slowly she rolled off the side of the bed, pushing herself up and grabbing her slippers and phone and heading to the bathroom. Once she had cleaned her teeth she went through the motions of cleaning her new tattoo, paying close attention as she applied the Aquaphor in a smooth coat. Walking back into her bedroom she snorted a laugh at Allie, sprawled out on the bed and talking gibberish at the ceiling; she went through to the kitchen and began rooting around for the bacon she knew she had in there somewhere. 

Turning with her prize in hand, she yelped as she saw Aaron leaning against the doorframe through to the utility room, watching her silently with a quirked lip.

“You’re back?”

“I got in this morning… very, very early this morning. I figured since you had company I shouldn’t disturb you.”  
His voice was flat, unamused despite his relaxed stature. Dressed in slacks and a polo shirt, his casual made her feel distinctly underdressed in just an oversized t-shirt and underwear. He was angry?

“What do you mean ‘company’? My friend Allie stayed over.”

“I saw the empty bottles in the living room. Where is Jack? I’m not comfortable having you drinking to excess around him, Jasmine.”

She frowned, walking towards him slowly.

“He’s staying at Owen’s again. Cara called on Friday and said she’d be happy to have him. I didn’t think you would mind. You really think I would get drunk when I’m supposed to be responsible for a child, Aaron.”

Rubbing a hand over his face, he sighed.

“It’s been a long week, maybe I should go back to bed. Are you alright to pick him up? You’re not too drunk still?” his tone was acerbic and she flinched backwards, unsure how to proceed with his change in attitude.

“I can drive, Aaron. Why don’t you go for a run or something, work it out in your head before you come back to take it out on me.” 

Aaron’s shoulders dropped, defeated, and he nodded before making his way upstairs to change into his workout gear. 

Allie passed him by and came into the kitchen, boosting herself into a seat at the counter and humming appreciatively at the glass of orange juice being pressed into her hands. 

“Who’s Mr. Grumpypants?”

“That would be my boss.”

“You’re not wearing any pants!” 

“I am aware of this, yes.”

“And you don’t care that he’s seen you without any pants?”

“This shirt is long enough that I’m not naked, besides we’ve run in to each other around the house in our PJs enough that I barely even notice it anymore.” She lied smoothly, turning back to the bacon sizzling in the skillet in a hopes to cover up any doubts Allie had. As the bacon reached a perfect level of crisp, she removed it and placed it onto a paper towel, cracking three eggs into the pan and scrambling them, adding grated cheese before splitting the food between two plates and handing one over, Jasmine choosing to stand with her meal.

The front door slammed shut and she sighed, leaning her body against the counter. 

“He has a problem with you having me stay over?”

“He had a problem with the wine, apparently.”

“Oh.”

“Yup.”

“How’s the tattoo doing?”

“Alright, yeah, I cleaned it and put the cream on, followed your instructions to the letter.”

“Have you named him yet?”

Jasmine laughed, shaking her head at how well her friend knew her.

“Not yet.”

\--------------------------------------- 

Aaron still hadn’t returned by the time she’d waved Allie off, cleaned the house and set off to collect Jack, so she held off letting Jack know his dad was back in case he wasn’t at the house when they got there.

“Come on, bud. You had a good time with Owen?”

“Uh-huh! We played astronaut rocketship and then dino-wars! So cool!”

“That does sound cool, Jack! Could we play dino-wars later?”

“YES!” he shouted as he ran towards the house, “BEST WEEKEND EVER!”

She laughed, following him up the driveway and letting the two of them in, locking the door behind them and moving to grab Jack’s backpack, leaving her keys in the bowl. 

The pair walked into the kitchen chatting, Jack stopping still before he cheered, seeing Aaron sat at the dining table with an open briefcase and paperwork.

“Daddy!”

“Hey buddy!”

“You never told me he was home, Miss Jasmine!” Jack looked at her accusingly, pouting.

“Your dad wanted you to be surprised,” she grinned down at him, ruffling his hair and sending him to hug Aaron, “I’m gonna throw his stuff in the laundry.”

Walking away from the two she felt for the first time like she was intruding in the house, unsure how to proceed with Aaron’s change in attitude. Silently deciding to keep quiet on the issue until after Jack’s bedtime she stepped back into the room.

“What do you think Jack, grilled cheese for your lunch? Maybe some apple slices? Sounds good?”

“Yes! And some for daddy too!”

Jasmine looked questioningly at Aaron and seeing him nod moved to make the two sandwiches and cutting up fruit.

Placing the food down in front of the pair now seated together at the table she took her leave, explaining quickly to Jack that she had had a late breakfast and wasn’t hungry yet.

Finally, in the safety of her room she collapsed onto her bed, head swimming in confusion at the situation, uncertain on how to proceed. Deciding to shower and nap and try to forget altogether she moved into the bathroom, stripping in front of the mirror she grinned at the dinosaur on her side. 

\----------------------------------------

After her nap there had been a long match of ‘dino-wars’ before it had finally been time for dinner, bath and bed for Jack. Aaron had taken care of all three, Jasmine not bothering to join in any of the former three activities, instead she ordered Chinese food and ate it in her bed, citing losing her weekend when Aaron asked her to join them. 

At 9:30 Aaron knocked on her door, and she quickly pulled a sweater on before haphazardly tidying the immediately visible space. Opening the door, she was shocked to see him leaning back against the opposite wall, dressed in sweats and one hand loosely gripping a half-empty tumbler of bourbon, the other formed into a fist with his thumb rubbing over his knuckles.

“What do you want, Aaron? You’ve said your piece. I don’t understand why you’d think I would endanger Jack like that.”

“I’m sorry.” He spoke quietly, eyes on the floor between them, off-balance at the vulnerable position he was placing himself in.

“You’re sorry?”

“I wasn’t pissed at you for drinking, but when I got in this morning I thought that you’d invited a guy round. I hadn’t thought about you having any of the girls from your school over, my mind immediately shot to infidelity.”

“You think I’d cheat on you?” willing herself to keep her voice down, she shook her head, stepping back from him.

“Not – I didn’t want to think you would, Jasmine. After Haley, it’s hard for my brain to not automatically go there; she got tired of me being distant, going away for work, and…”

“Aaron, I am not her. We’ve talked about this, you said it yourself. You like me because I am everything she isn’t, so what on earth would make you think that I could ever do that to you?”

“I’m sorry, I know that now. It was late and I was exhausted… it was a tough case and I needed you last night. I was so angry at the thought of someone else being with you, in your bedroom. I couldn’t stand it.” 

Shaking his head, Aaron dropped down to his knees and pressed his face into the softness of her belly, feeling his shuddering breaths she ran her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him. Feeling the splash of liquid on her feet she startled, realising Aaron had dropped his glass to wrap his arms around her hips. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Shhhhh, shhhh.” She tried to quiet him, hooking her arms under his armpits to pull him back up to a standing position, “come on, it’s alright Aaron.”

He rubbed his face into the curve of her neck, shuddering as she embraced him. Carefully moving backwards she brought him through to her bathroom, sitting him of the side of the bathtub and reaching for the hem of his sweater. 

“It’s okay, we’re gonna get you in the shower, we’re gonna get you in the shower, you need to calm down, how much have you had to drink Aaron?”

“Not that much.”

“Really, huh? Cos ‘not that much’ smells like quite a lot on your breath, Mr.”

Aaron shook his head, sighing and apologising, trying to leave. She pushed him back down and gave a soft slap to the back of his head.

“Stay.” 

With a point of her finger she turned to switch the shower on, grabbing a fresh towel out ad moving to stand back between Aaron’s legs, smiling at him as he tilted his head back to look at her.

“We’re gonna talk about this tomorrow, when you’re sober and everyone is a little calmer, okay?” at his nod, she continued, “but for now, you’re gonna shower and we’ll cuddle and you are gonna calm down.” 

When she moved back he stood, pushing his pants to the floor and then kicking them to the side. He looked at Jasmine before gesturing to the shower, indicating that she should join him; stepping under the spray he hung his head, bracing his arms against the wall and positioning himself under the spray. Stripping quickly, Jasmine nervously remembered her tattoo before hopping in behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her front to his back, rubbing softly at his abdomen with her fingers. 

She felt his deep inhale before he twisted in her arms, turning to return her embrace pressing kisses to the top of her head. Stroking his hands up along her sides he hummed as she inhaled sharply. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Suddenly alert, Aaron drew back to inspect Jasmine, checking for injuries as she bit her lip, looking at him nervously.

“I uh, I did a thing…”

“What sort of thing?” Aaron asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Um… maybe you should meet Benedict?” 

Jasmine twisted, raising her arm to show him the new tattoo on her ribcage, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she waited for his reaction with baited breath. She certainly wasn’t expecting him to grin at her, barking out a laugh at the name.

Aaron shook his head, still grinning at her.

“Only you would get a dinosaur in a top hat and name it Benedict.”

“He needed a name!” 

“Uh-huh. Come here.”

He pulled her tighter to him, eventually leaning back to capture her lips in a kiss, probing gently into her mouth with his tongue before leaning back and holding her once more.

“I missed you. Both of you.” 

“We missed you too. You don’t need to doubt that, Aaron,” Jasmine stared into his eyes, brushing a hand up the side of his face, “there is no one else. Just you.”

He turned his face to kiss her palm, before repeating her words.

“Just you.”


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron was exceptionally clingy the next day, any time he was not spending with Jack he was glued to Jasmine’s side and had been from the moment they had woken up. 

Post-shower it was clear that the two were too exhausted from their disagreement to properly discuss what had happened, instead choosing to savour the time together after such a long period apart., snuggling down into Jasmine’s bed. 

Now, Aaron watched through the window as a bundled up Jasmine and Jack made a game out of raking fallen leaves in the garden, breaking off into a game of tag at a screech from the small boy. The two ran in circles around the sizeable pile of leaves until Jasmine was out of breath, laughing as she fell to the ground, Jack collapsing on top of her, making her legs and arms flail up in a poor mimicry of a corpse. Her head fell to the side, her eyes meeting his through the window, a soft smile taking over the wild grin that had previously been plastered on her face. His own lips quirked up into a façade of a smile in response, not quite able to distract himself completely from the mess he had made the night before. 

It had prompted him to use a personal day, checking with both Dave and Garcia that there were no pressing cases before settling into a peaceful day of quiet apologies and hope for reconciliation. He’d also taken Jack out of school for the day, needing time to hold his son and reassure himself that his family was safe and well.

Hopping up from the floor, Jasmine walked towards the back door, all the while chatting with Jack and laughing as she made her way into the utility room.

“Aaron.” She spoke sharply, as if to snap him out of a reverie.

“Jasmine.” 

His tone was softer, placating, and he sighed lowly, head hanging between his shoulders. The pressure of an intense case, a devastating combination of young mothers and their children being kidnapped and tortured cutting him to the quick. He needed her, he just wasn’t sure how to voice his vulnerabilities in the daylight.

“You need to stop beating yourself up. The fight has happened, and yes we still need to talk about it,” she moved in behind him, unseen, and wrapped her arms around his waist, “but we’re okay. Once we’ve put Jack to bed, we can talk properly. I know you’ve got a lot going on, but I’m here for you.”

“I know you are, sweetheart. It’s just hard sometimes.”

She peppered kisses between his shoulder blades, rubbing her cheek into the soft cotton of his shirt, rubbing her hands along his flank.

“It’ll be okay.”

“Will it?”

“Yes.”

The certainty in her voice surprised him, too used to her vulnerability that her headstrong conviction took him completely off guard.

“I promised Jack we’d make cookies today…” as she spoke she leant around, tucking her head under his armpit to look up at him, wiggling her eyebrows comically, “you wanna help?”

He hummed, tilting his head thoughtfully, before asking “what kind of cookies?”

“Snickerdoodles I think. They were a hit the last time I made them, with both of my boys.”

Aaron grinned, extracting himself from the contortionist-like person that was his girlfriend.

“I’m one of your boys now?”

“Always.” 

Another casual declaration, thrown over her shoulder as she walked back to the door to shout Jack in for baking. Yet even as she meant it in a casual manner, he took it to his heart, reassured by her steadfast attitude that it would truly be okay.

\-------------------------------------------------

Jasmine smiled softly as arms wrapped around her waist as she stood at the hob, Jack now in bed and their dinner almost ready to eat.

“Hi.”

“Hi, baby.”

She hummed, slowly swaying to the soft music as she stirred the pot.

“Are you hungry?”

“Are you kidding? You’ve been cooking all afternoon, the house smells so good… I’m starving.”

“Good. Will you mash the potatoes?”

“Mmmmhmmm.”

She stirred slowly, still moving to the beat, Aaron staying behind her and she laughed as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Aaron…”

“Yeah?” 

His voice was a soft rumble in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, and she froze, breathing shallowly.

“The potatoes aren’t gonna get mashed unless you move…” she teased, hearing him huff out a breath and squeezing her hips once before backing away.

\---------------------------------------------------

“And dinner is served… et voila!”

Grinning adoringly as his baby, Aaron rose to pull her chair out for her at the island before settling once more, making a move for the bottle of red wine and pouring both a glass. The rich beef bourguignon had been cooking for hours, the meat falling apart and the gravy mouth-wateringly flavourful. 

“Thank you, Jasmine.”

“You’re welcome, but you’re doing the washing up…”

“Oh I am?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I guess I can cope with that.”

He took a bite, moaning at the flavour, glad they hadn’t eaten earlier with Jack, sharing his dinosaur nuggets would not have been as good as this. Placing his cutlery down he reached for his glass, angling his head towards Jasmine as she cleared her throat.

“What was it?” 

“What was what?”

“The case. Yesterday you said that you had needed me when you got home. What was it that made it so awful?”

Taking a deep breath, Aaron tucked his face down, rubbing his hands across his eyes roughly.

“He, um, he was taking young mothers and their children, torturing them and then he –“

His voice broke as he tried to describe the horrors that were now an everyday occurrence in his office, but no easier to process.

“They looked like us?”

“There was one woman, Callie, I think…” he hadn’t realised his hands shook until she took it between her two, “She had a seven year old boy, bright and happy, and she was only twenty four, had long red hair, just like you…”

“Aaron…”

He swallowed, shaking his head, continuing on.

“I needed to reassure myself you were still here. Still okay, still happy and bright and beautiful. Still mine. And then I came home, and saw the bottles, and the unfamiliar boots… my mind just jumped to you cheating… I’m so sorry, baby. I know you wouldn’t.”

She rubbed his back slowly, unsure of what to say next. 

“I’m always here for you, Aaron. I know we play like I’m… y’know, but I’m a grown up too. I’m always here when you need me.”

He pulled her closer to him, pressing kisses from her hairline down to her mouth before moving back and staring into her eyes. 

“We should eat before it goes cold.” His tone of voice remained shaky, his grasp on her hand unwavering.

“Okay.” 

\-----------------------------------------

They had moved to the living room after their meal and the dishes had been finished, snuggling together under the throw that was usually draped across the back of the couch. 

“Did you pick a film?” Aaron asked, his question muffled from his mouth being tucked in the curve of her neck.

“Mmmhmmm.”

“Do I get to know what it is?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Okay, baby. As long as it’s cheesy and happy, I don’t care.”

“Oh, it’s cheesy alright.” 

The titles ran across the screen, the opening scenes accompanied by a cheery which Jasmine hummed under her breath, distracting Aaron as he refocused all of his attention on his girlfriend rather than the screen.

They were 30 minutes into the romcom when Jasmine realised that all of Aaron’s attention was on her, his eyes half-closed as he watched her reactions, lighting up in response to her laughter rather than the film in front of them. She shifted in his arms, rolling so that she was facing him, tugging the throw so that it still cocooned them in warmth.

Reaching up to push a hand through his hair she hummed a sweet ‘daddy’ quietly, watching his eyes flash in response to the honorific she hadn’t used in over a week.

“Yeah baby?”

“You’re supposed to be watching the movie, not watching me.”

“I’m watching you watch the movie.” He reasoned, grinning wide at her responding giggles.

“Not the same.”

“No, it’s better.”

“Is that so?”

“Uh-huh. I missed this. You, all soft and sweet in my arms.”

“I missed you too, daddy.”

His grin softened, one hand coming up to brush stray tendrils of fiery hair away from her face and licking his lips. Moving his face closer to hers he sighed as their lips melded together, slow and lazy kisses being exchanged as the film played in the background.

He pulled back after a few minutes, blinking slowly and staring, enchanted, at Jasmine.

“You are so good to me, little girl.”

“I am. But you know you treat me right too, daddy.” 

As she spoke she wrapped a thigh up over his hip, hauling his significantly larger body over hers, moaning as he moved back in to kiss her properly, his tongue pressing into her mouth and meeting hers. His body shivered as she ran her nails over his scalp, pressing into the divot behind his ear to make him press her harder into the couch.

“I just want to look after you, Aaron.”

He pulled back from where he was sucking on her pulse point, surprised by the weight of her words.

“It’s my job to take care of you, Jasmine. Both of you.”

“I know. But someone has to look out for you. And that is me, here to protect you heart and soul, sir.” 

Performing a mock salute, she dissolved into giggles and Aaron shook his head, grinning, moving down to kiss her once again. She tipped her hips up to grind into him as their kisses intensified, humming when Aaron’s hands encapsulated her hips and forced them back down.

“Daddy…” she whined, trying to push back against him with no success.

“Did you want something, baby?”

“Want you to let me move, let me touch you…”

“Well in that case,” he rumbled in her ear, suddenly flipping them so Jasmine was perched atop him, the throw dislodged and caught halfway between them and the floor, “touch away…”

He grinned like a shark, his mood miles away from where it had been earlier in the day, head tilting back as Jasmine recovered from the unexpected move, settling herself and leaning froward to suck on his pulse point, all the while grinding her hips down into his now stirring erection. His hand once again clamped onto her hips, only this time they moved with her, rocking her hips and pressing her down for the perfect amount of friction, both groaning at the stimulation. 

Jasmine sat upright, abruptly, gasping as she caught her clit at just the right angle, mouth falling open at the pleasure she’d gone without for a whole week.

“God, I missed this so much Daddy.”

“Did you touch yourself while I was gone, baby?” he asked, short of breath and reeling at the way she looked above him.

“It’s not as good anymore…” she gasped out, head falling forward to meet his eyes as he kept their hips rolling together.

“No?”

“I- ah, I used to always joke that it didn’t matter when I had last slept with someone…” she moaned as his hands clenched tighter on her hips, his eyes flashing in jealousy at the thought of her being with someone else, “because I could do it myself and it would be the same, but now, it’s not the same daddy… you’re too good.”

“Come here,” he ground out between his teeth, one hand moving to her neck to pull her down to him, “You’re such a good girl.”

Punctuating his last word with a bite to her bottom lip, her hips stuttered without his assistance, moving sharply back as he let her neck go rather forcefully. He pushed the hem of her sweater up, his large hands spanning the entirety of her waist. Almost reverently, he continued his path up under her sweater, lifting it over her head and discarding it to one side, lifting himself to sweep her hair back over one shoulder, one palm landing over the cup of her lace bra, teasing a nipple slowly to a hard peak. 

Wrapping his mouth around it, he sucked long and slow, looking up when her hands cupped the back of his head, her head falling back as his teeth clamp down around it. He releases it as she gives a tug on his hair, Jasmine ducking her head to kiss him passionately, pushing at his shirt, trying desperately to even the score.

She moans as he pulls back from their kiss, blowing a stream of cold air over the wet lace covering her breast, hand reaching behind her to undo the bra, throwing it in the same direction as the sweater. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby…” he speaks softly, teasing her other nipples between a thumb and forefinger as the other slips down to the button on her jeans, “shall we get rid of these?”

She nods hurriedly, and Aaron laughs as she flops back eagerly, hands moving lightening-fast to undo both the button and the zip dissolving into giggles as Aaron rises between her legs to aid in the removal of skinny jeans.

Her hands cover her face as she giggles, and her joins her too, gazing down at her in just her bright yellow panties. 

“Baby…”

“Yes daddy?” she peeks up at him from under her lashes, arousal shooting straight to his gut as he watches her bite her lip.

“You wore these on purpose?”

“Hmm?”

“These are the panties you were wearing the night I heard you touch yourself thinking about me.”

“Oh. They were?” she grins up at him cheekily, feigning ignorance.

“They were.”

At his statement he unbuckles his belt, pulling it roughly through the loops of his denim jeans, watching her pupils dilate further at the action, thumbing open the button and relieving some of the pressure on his now straining erection.

She whined, her hand inching down her body to press against her clit, aching for relief, moaning at the small amount of friction it gave her. 

“You want to put on a show for me, baby?”

She shook her head quickly, wanting her daddy to touch her more than anything else.

“Just you, daddy. I just want you.”

He smiled softly, pushing his jeans to the ground before shifting to loom over her on the couch, one arm propped next to her head to keep his weight off of her, the other running lightly down her ribcage, inching towards her centre and leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Jasmine’s hips rocked up against his and she moaned again, this time catching his earlobe between her teeth and tugging, encouraging him in his perusal of her body. 

“Please daddy… please touch me.”

“I will, baby. You’ve been such a good girl.”

Mewling at the praise, her eyes fell shut as she enjoyed the pleasure rolling through her, Aaron’s hands gripping her hip to cease her movements before brushing over the lace of her panties, pressing his thumb into where he knew her clit throbbed against the material. Sliding calloused fingers underneath he inhaled sharply in time with Jasmine.

“You’re so wet, baby.”

She didn’t have the capacity to respond, instead muffling her moan into his neck as one of his fingers inched inside her before withdrawing.

About to protest she let her head fall back to the cushion underneath her, feeling pressure on her hips before the definite feeling of fabric ripping, she looked down to her hips and then up to her boyfriend, laughing at the smug look on his face and the remnants of her panties grasped in his hand. 

“So much easier than taking them off.” He mumbled as she pulled him in for a kiss, his thigh slotted in between hers, giving her something to grind against as they drew from each others mouths. 

Her hips moved faster as his hands moved to her lower back, encouraging the movement as she detached from his mouth, gasping at the wicked look on his face, knowing already that this was a night where she would be expected to come multiple times.

“Daddy, please, please…” she cried as he tucked her face into his neck, holding her steady as she shuddered through her first orgasm of the night.

When her hips slowed in their movement, he pulled back and kissed her softly, checking on her before shifting down her body, grinning wickedly as she became his whiny baby once again. Mouthing at her hips he laughed as she tried to shift away from him on the sofa.

“You don’t want this, baby?”

“No, I do, I do, just give me a minute daddy…”

“I think this is more of a now or never situation tonight, Jasmine.”

“Oh, please daddy!”

“Oh, you do want you to lick your pretty cunt?”

When the only response was a muffled moan, his head rose from between her thighs to check on her, pressing kisses to her face and removing the three fingers she had put in her mouth as a makeshift gag.

“Yes or no, baby? You want me to eat your little pussy or not?”

She shuddered at the wording, avoiding his eyes the best she could before nodding at him, making Aaron grin and press a kiss to her nose.

“Good girl.”

She shut her eyes as he once again settled between her thighs, encouraging her to rest them over his shoulders. His tongue softly parted her folds, Jasmine mewling softly at the sensation before he dove in more aggressively, a finger penetrating her and curving up to stroke her g-spot straight away, his tongue lapping at her clit like kitten. 

He continued his ministrations, pulling his finger back to add another, working roughly to stimulate her. Her hand in his hair, she moved her hips against his face, using his responding moan as encouragement to manoeuvre him in the best way for her to achieve her pleasure. Grinding up against his face she felt the beginnings of an orgasm curl in her gut, thighs beginning to shake around Aaron’s head.

“Daddy…” she gasped loudly, “just like that, I’m gonna come daddy, please, ohmygosh, ohhh…”

His tongue worked in tandem with his fingers, strong and steady, pushing her towards the cliff edge of her orgasm, surprising her then with a slick digit pressing up into her ass, the shock throwing her into an incredible orgasm. 

“Oh my god, daddy, fuck!”

Her thighs fell from his shoulders, Aaron slowly withdrawing his fingers and pressing them into his mouth and sucking the digits clean. 

“Did you enjoy that baby?” He asks, smug at the dazed look on her face.

She giggles from her place on the sofa, rolling onto her side and hiding her face, encouraging him to grab her wrists and pull her up to straddle him in his seat. He brushes her hair back from her face and asks the question once more, this time earnestly.

She nods, hiding her face in his shoulder and he stroked her back, waiting for her to calm down enough to make eye contact again.

Eventually she does just that, leaning back and framing his face with her hands, arms resting on his shoulders, embracing each other carefully.

“Have you ever, um, done that before?” 

His eyebrow quirks at the question, intrigued by the premise of her question.

“Do you mean have I ever put my finger in someone’s ass?” he grins as she blushes before continuing, “or do you mean have I ever put my cock there?”

“Ummmm…”

She giggles, closing her eyes and scrunching her nose up before breathing out once and meeting her daddy’s eyes again.

“The second one.” She whispers it like it’s a secret, and he presses a kiss to her nose before responding.

“I have.” She gasps, looking shocked and he grins at her cockily.

“Would you wanna do it again?” she asks shyly, and Aaron huffs out a laugh, knowing that if she had a shirt on right now it would be twisted between her fingers from her nerves.

“With you, baby? I’d do just about anything.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Come on, daddy.” 

Jasmine stood, tugging on Aaron’s hair, turning to switch the TV off before spinning back around, trailing her hands down his arms, grasping tightly onto his forearms and dragging him up to a standing position.

“Where are we going?”

“To bed, silly. You have work in the morning!”

“So do you.” 

Even as he spoke Aaron trailed behind her, following her path through the house turning off lights 

“I have a feeling my boss will be a little more lenient if I’m late than yours…”

“Hmmmm… I think that depends on how happy he is when he wakes up.”

“I guess I’ll just have to make sure he’s very happy then, won’t I?”

She pushed open the door to Aaron’s room, switching on the bedside lamp, spinning to wrap her arms around his neck. She softly stroked the back of his neck with her thumbs, leaning up to kiss him intently, his arms wrapping completely around her waist, holding her still-naked body against his barely clothed one. Sharing languid kisses Hotch walked her backwards towards the bed, tipping them onto the mattress and delighting in Jasmine’s gasp as his hips landed in the cradle of hers, rubbing up against her oversensitive clit. 

“Daddy-“ she gasped out, hand fisting in Aaron’s hair as his kisses are redirected to the column of her throat.

“I want to fuck you.”

“Yes, yes, please-“ she broke off with a gasp as his teeth grazed the spot below her ear, “whenever, daddy! You can fuck me whenever you want, I always want you…”

Hotch groaned, lifting himself up to rest on his elbows, staring down at Jasmine’s face with adoration.

“Such a good girl.”

Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he yanked her head back and sucked a hickey in the center of her throat, claiming her, knowing that it would be on full display the next few days. Holding her head still he roughly claimed her mouth, forcing his tongue between her lips and swallowing down her moans and echoing them with his own. 

Her legs rose to wrap around his hips before diverting, using her feet to push his underwear down, feeling his cock finally making contact with her swollen mons, a low moan leaving her throat at the feeling. Rocking her hips she let out a short laugh as Aaron’s cool and collected façade faded into the background, the man now focussed on his own pleasure. 

Rocking his hips, the tip of his cock caught at her entrance and he pushed inside with a long stroke. Shifting them further onto the bed, Aaron gets to his knees and drags her thighs over his, groaning at the way his baby clenches down on him when he moves her so roughly. Dropping his head to her chest, he breathes deeply, just realising now that he hadn’t got off in over a week, balls tightening at the pleasure of being inside her once more.

“You’re too good, baby.” He whispered into the space between their bodies, echoing her earlier statement. 

Withdrawing from her body, he pushes back inside forcefully, falling forward at the feeling, catching himself with a hand on the comforter beside her head. Repeating the movement of his hips once, twice, three times he brings his other hand down to trail along her face before settling over her throat. 

Aaron lets her feel his weight first, just enough to register the threat of a body with significant muscle mass having her in such a position, looming over her a registering the eager look in her eyes. Applying pressure to the sides of her throat, Aaron watches as her mouth falls open in a choked gasp, each thrust of his cock inside her forcing another sound from her mouth, her hips rolling expertly to match his. 

“Open your mouth.” He rumbles, the noise barely resonating in the room, drowned out by Jasmine’s breathless gasps and the wet slapping of their sex.

She does, meeting his eyes before slamming them shut as he once again hits her g-spot, stars dancing before her vision. He waits for them to re-open before closing his mouth, gathering saliva and spitting roughly into hers. As the moment stretches into eternity he awaits her reaction, grinning dirtily when she simply closes her mouth, making a show of swallowing his gift before licking her lips. 

Unable to resist, Aaron ducks his head to kiss her once more, groaning as she tightens around him inexplicably. Lifting his hand from around her throat he licks his thumb, seeing his baby’s eyes light up he presses it softly to the hood of her clit, rubbing slow circles as her back arches.

“Daddy, daddy fuck… fuck, please daddy, I want to come so bad.”

“You can come for me baby. What do you need?”

“Harder, daddy. Harde-“

Her words break off into a soundless cry, her nails raking bloody lines along Aaron’s back as she climaxes intensely, coaxing Aaron into release as she shudders.

“Fuck.” He bites out, falling forward and groaning lowly in her ear as his orgasm rips through him, his thrusts losing their rhythm and pounding harder into her body.

Shuddering into Aaron’s neck, Jasmine sucks hickeys along his throat before lightening her suction, pressing soft kisses into the skin as she hears his breathing slow once more.

“That was so good, holy shit. God, I missed you.”

He laughed, rolling off her and pulling her atop him.

“You just missed my dick.”

“Uh-uh. I missed my daddy,” she grinned, resting her chin on his sternum and framing his face with her hands, “Well, and my daddy’s dick. You come as a pair.”

“Daddy missed his baby, too. You’re my good girl.”

“That I am…” she whispered, snuggling down into him as he grabs a blanket from the bottom of the bed, covering the two of them up and reaching for the light.

“Goodnight Jasmine.”

“Mmmmf. Goodnight daddy… I hope you haven’t made me late for work.” She jokes, hearing his soft huff of laughter in response as she drifts to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo it's been a little while, but I finally got the urge to write so I hope you enjoy!

Two full weeks had gone by without Aaron being called away for a case and he was starting to get antsy, anticipating being pulled out of bed or away from one of Jack’s soccer matches at any moment. Which is why he wasn’t surprised when his phone pinged during an early dinner with Jasmine and Jack, sighing he pushed back from the table and stood while pulling his cell from his jacket pocket.

“Hotchner.” He answered in a clipped tone, rounding the table to press a kiss into Jasmine’s hair and ruffle Jack’s as he made his way to the back of the restaurant. 

“We’ve got a case Boss-man.” 

Aaron sighed, taking a deep breath before responding; “where?”

“Piedmont, South Dakota.”

“Okay, have you called the others in?”

“Uh-huh. They’re on their way.”

“Alright, I’m gonna call Morgan and see if he can’t swing by and grab me.”

“He’s already here, Hotch. Maybe Dave can get you?”

“I’ll give him a call. See you in half an hour, Penelope.”

Quickly ringing Dave he arranged to be picked up in 5 minutes by the front door, walking back to their table and sighing, throwing his coat over one arm.

“I gotta go, we’ve got a case. I’m sorry guys.”

“That’s okay Daddy!” Jack responded cheerily, “You’ve been here forever, me and Miss Jasmine need some quality time together anyways.”

His cheek made Aaron grin, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Jasmine wink at his son.

“Oh is that right?” this time Aaron directed his question to Jasmine, who smirked at him and responded with:

“Totally. You know that Jack is the Number One guy in my life.”

Bringing his hand to his heart he acted wounded, laughing the pair of them giggled at his theatrics. 

“Do you have a bag at the office?”

“Yeah, I switched them out after our last case.”

“Okay, we can catch a ride home since Jack’s spending his chore reward on ice cream…”

“It’s alright sweetheart, Dave is gonna pick me up and I’ll ride in with him.”

“If you’re sure…”

“Of course,” reaching into his wallet he grabbed the valet ticket and handed her a $50 bill, “that’s for the valet, I’ll take care of dinner with the maitre’d. You’ll let me know you’re home safe?”

“And you’ll let me know when you land.” Jasmine’s answer was flat, a statement rather than Aaron’s question.

“I will. Come here buddy!” Jack jumped from his chair and ran around the table into Aaron’s waiting arms, “you be good for Jasmine, okay? And enjoy your ice cream but remember not to eat it too fast. You don’t want brain freeze.” 

As he finished speaking he tickled Jack mercilessly, laughing with him before releasing him from his catch. Standing straight he turned his attention to his girl, who smiled softly at him, standing when he reached for her hand. He pulled her in for a hug, pressing a kiss to the side of her head and pausing to smell her hair.

“You look amazing tonight sweetheart,” he spoke softly into her ear, “I was so excited to get you home.” 

She inhaled sharply, pressing into his body briefly before exhaling shakily and moaning quietly.

“Daddy, that’s not fair…”

He chuckled into her ear resisting the urge to sit back down and finish their dinner, “and neither was that, baby.” 

Stepping back he cleared his throat, giving Jasmine a short peck he said goodbye once more before heading towards the maître’d stand, taking care of dinner and proceeding outside. Seeing Dave’s car he stalked to the other side of the road and hopped in the passenger seat.

With that they headed off to Quantico for another case.

\-----------------------------------------------

Aaron had been gone for three days, and Jasmine was starting to miss him. The team’s dry spell had meant she’d gotten used to her man in her bed every night. Her phone ringing startled her out of her thoughts, and she answered cheerily with a ‘hi, Aaron’.

“Hi, baby.”

“How is it going?” 

“Good. We’ve wrapped it all up here, so with paperwork and getting the jet prepped we’ll be leaving here tomorrow morning so we should be home at around 2 tomorrow afternoon.”

Jasmine let out a squeal, grinning and responding happily; “oooh yay! We miss you, Jack and I got used to you being here every night.”

“I’ll be there with you soon, sweetheart. I miss you both too.”

“You better.” 

With that she hung up, mentally planning a full clean of the house the next morning to make sure everything was perfect for Aaron’s homecoming.

\--------------------------------------------

Dave dropped Aaron back at the house earlier than expected – their had been a load of tail wind so the flight had been faster than expected, as a result he had given them the afternoon off as planned and headed straight home to see his girl. 

Walking through the front door her stopped short at a loud voice coming from the living room.

“Now let me give you the definition of the Gluck Gluck… It is a vacuum-sealed, double hand twist gock gock combo.” 

Following the strangers voice he moved into the living room, seeing no one but the TV switched on to a podcast. As he stared at the screen Jasmine rounded the corner from her room and froze at the sight of him before diving for the remote and pressing pause.

“Um… hi?” she spoke hesitantly, “you’re early.”

“I am. What are you listening to?”

“Just a podcast!” She span, blushing, turning the TV off before facing him once more; “not important! You’re here!” 

Her voice rose and she pounced, locking her legs around his waist and hugging him tightly, Aaron dropping his go bag and letting his hands grab her ass and shift her higher on his body. Moving slowly he walked around the sofa and sat, holding her close to him. 

“I missed you, baby.” He murmured to her, feeling her sit back to look at him. Jasmine’s hands came up to frame his face, rubbing softly at his cheekbones before she leaned in to kiss him. 

“I missed you too Daddy.”

His lips quirked and he drew her back in for a cuddle, taking a chance he spoke again.

“So a vacuum sealed, double handed combo, huh? That sounds intense.” 

At his words, Jasmine broke into giggles, hiding her face in his neck.

“Apparently it’s every man’s kryptonite…” she responded, sucking a bruise just above his shirt collar. 

“Interesting. And this is what’s going to make me want to ‘call you daddy’?” 

“That’s just the name of the show! It’s not literal!” 

“No? So I shouldn’t start calling you daddy?”

“NO!” she laughed at the serene look on his face, the one he only employed when he was fucking with her, “that would be so so so weird daddy!” 

“Well I’m glad we can agree on that.” 

He smirked once more, drawing her in for a longer kiss, relaxing against the couch. Rubbing his hands up her flanks he moaned lowly, pulling her tighter to his body and savouring her weight atop him. 

His hands clenched on her hips as she ground her hips down onto his groin, head falling back in response to the pleasure she was forcing through his body.

“God, baby… you’re so good at that…”

“Yeah? Would you like a welcome home treat, Daddy?” she gazed down at him, licking her lips, hips moving sensually against his while looking the picture of innocence. 

Aaron merely nodded his head, focussing on controlling his breathing. When her body lifted from his, his head lifted in confusion, looking at her questioningly. She grinned, standing in front of him and pressing his legs wider apart then sinking to her knees. As she unbuckled his belt and tugged on his pants Aaron lifted his hips, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek.

She teased him, pumping his half-hard cock in her hand until it was fully erect before sucking soft kisses across his pelvis and into the insides of his thighs. Making eye contact with Aaron she trailed her tongue along the vein on the underside of his shaft, swirling it around his tip and dipping it through his slit, tasting the salty precome which awaited her. 

Swearing softly, Aaron slid his fingers through the hair at the base of Jasmine’s skull, tugging softly and encouraging her.

Gathering saliva in her mouth she sucked him, using both hands at the bottom of his shaft to guide her speed. With his dick wet she increased her speed, moving her hands quickly up and down, twisting them in opposite directions and sealing her mouth over the wide head of his penis; swiping her tongue back and forth enjoying watching him fall apart above her. His hips began to twitch forward, making shallow thrusts into her mouth in response to her ministrations.

“Fuck, baby… so good with your mouth. Shit.” 

As he spoke he felt his release creeping up on him, tightening his hand in her hair he thrust forcefully into her mouth, warning her how close he was. 

Jasmine didn’t draw back, instead making eye contact and dropping her jaw, allowing him to move freely in her mouth.

“God damn, baby. You’re just a little fucktoy, waiting here for your daddy to fill you up, aren’t you?”

At her responding moan he pushed once more into her mouth, not stopping until her nose was pressed into the coarse hair at the base of his penis. His orgasm hit him hard, and he made shallow, aborted thrusts into her mouth as he pumped his release into her. 

He slumped back, allowing Jasmine to pull away from him and gazing at her as she licked her lips.

“Did you enjoy that daddy?” she asked sweetly, grinning at his raised eyebrow and heaving chest, “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

“Fuck.” was his one-word response, and as Jasmine curled into his side she laughed throatily.

“But did it feel like it was your kryptonite?”

He laughed with her then, before turning his head to press a kiss into her hair.

“Honestly, baby. Anything involving you is my kryptonite.”

She grinned then, snuggling into his side once more.

“Should we go for some lunch?” 

Aaron jolted, looking at her in surprise, “you don’t want me to make you come? I was gonna let you sit on my face, baby.” 

Wiggling her eyebrows she stood, glancing over her shoulder at her boyfriend before speaking carefully.

“All about that delayed gratification, Daddy,” she wiggled her outstretched hands at him, offering to help him up, “I’m gonna sit on your face later. Right now you’re gonna take me for a sandwich.”

“Whatever you say, little girl.”


	15. Chapter 15

They had been driving for about 15 minutes, headed into town to grab the promised sandwich. Finding a spot to pull in to on the main street, Aaron parked and turned off the car, hopping out and moving around the vehicle quickly to open Jasmine’s door. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her forward into her body after she stepped down and pressed a sweet kiss into her hair. 

“Come on, baby. Let’s get some food into you.” He tugged her forward, paying at the meter for an hours’ parking then heading towards the sandwich shop they frequented when they had free days.

Ordering, they grabbed their food and made their way to a booth, unwrapping both sandwiches and swapping halves so they each had a half of a turkey club and a half a prosciutto, mozzarella and arugula sandwich. 

“We’re like an old married couple.” Jasmine joked, looking up at Aaron opposite her and grinning with a mouth full of food, her face softening at his matching grin.

“Don’t joke, baby.”

“Who said I was joking? Give me a few years to work my magic, you’ll be putty in my hands!” She winked at him, bursting into laughter his wide eyes.

“Jasmine, if you don’t think I’m already wrapped around your finger then I don’t know what to tell you. I’m yours sweetheart. Have been for months now.” 

She blinked at him, once, twice, waiting for him to crack a grin. When he didn’t, she looked down at the table, twisting her fingers in her paper napkin, startling when his fingers nudged her chin up. 

“Deal with it.” He winked then, smiling softly at her then carrying on eating.

Shaking herself out of her stupor she gazed at him, imagining forever with the man she’d fallen in love with… even if she hadn’t yet told him how she felt.

“Jazzy?” a voice echoed across the shop, deep and disbelieving, “is that you?”

Jasmine flinched, wide eyes shooting up to meet Aaron’s before she turned her head, meeting the gaze of the quickly approaching figure.

“Max! Hi…” as she spoke she didn’t recognise her voice, pitchy and nervous.

“I thought that was you!” Max came to a stop in front of their table, reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it in a way that made her cringe away from him, trying to keep her face expressionless. 

“Yup, you’ve found me…” she spoke with fake enthusiasm, looking once again at Aaron and seeing the question in his eyes.

“Aaron Hotchner.” Aaron spoken flatly, dusting his hands off on his pants legs before holding one out to be shaken.

“Max Morris, nice to meet you man.” 

Aaron hummed noncommittally, tilting his head and then asking “and how do you know Jasmine?” 

“From college.” Jasmine spoke quickly, nervous eyes shifting between Aaron, still dressed in his work clothes minus the suit jacket, and Max, who looked no different from the last time she had seen him, wearing ripped jeans, a baggy sweatshirt and beanie hat.

“Oh come on, Jazzy, don’t be so secretive! We used to date, didn’t we honey?” He winked at her and chucked her on the chin with his forefinger and thumb. 

She flinched backwards at the contact, looking to Aaron helplessly, watching as his jaw clenched before he stood to his full height. 

“I don’t think ‘Jazzy’”, this time when Aaron spoke his tone was sarcastic, “appreciates you putting your hands on her without her asking for it.”

“She used to ask for it all the time, man. Chill out.” Max’s eyes went wide, taking a step backwards at the anger written clearly across her boyfriend’s face.

Aaron shot her a disbelieving look, and she could read it clear as day, it was a ‘seriously, this guy?’; turning to face their intruder once again, he tapped his fingers on the table, once, twice, and quietly said “I think you should leave.”

“What’s it to you man, huh? What are you gonna do?” she saw Max’s hackles rise, letting her head fall into her hands and rubbing over her forehead before speaking once more.

“Just go, Max. I don’t want you here harassing me and my boyfriend, and I made it clear that I didn’t want to see you after graduation. Leave.” 

She stood, grabbing Aaron’s hand and pulling him back towards the table and down into his seat, watching Max huff out a breath and walk away as his order was called from the counter, muttering under his breath. He slammed out the door with his food in his hand and locked eyes with her through the window, his aggression clear enough that she froze in place, only coming back to herself when Aaron touched her face, sliding his hand over her cheek.

“Really? That’s your ex-boyfriend?” he huffed out a half laugh, shaking his head and taking another bite of his food, “seems like a half-wit. No wonder he never made you come.”

She giggled softly, shaking her head at him and agreeing. Taking a sip of her water she looked back at the window, checking Max was gone before she settled back into the booth, the both of them eating in companionable silence.

————————————————————————————————-

“Did he hurt you?” Aaron spoke softly on the journey home, using their car journey to keep her from avoiding his question.

“He never hit me, no.” She responded to his question in a voice he had only heard once before, the night they’d first kissed, when her insecurities had been written plain as day across her face.

“But emotionally?” 

“Yeah. We only dated for around six months before I realised what he had been doing, messing around with other girls at parties while I was in the library cramming for tests. He managed to convince me it was me, that I’d given him blue balls by not putting out whenever he wanted,” she took a deep breath, her voice shaky when she spoke again, the quiet of the car stifling; “I knew I wasn’t anywhere near as pretty as a couple of the girls he admitted to sleeping with when I confronted him. They were like Victoria’s-Secret-model hot, and I was just plain old Jasmine ‘chunky but funky’.”

Pausing she lifted her eyes from her fingers twisting in her lap to look at her boyfriend, his jaw locked as he focussed on the road, knuckles in a straining grip on the steering wheel. He exhaled sharply through his noise, glancing across at her as they stopped at a red light, reaching for her hand and bringing it to his mouth. Pressing a kiss, then two, then three against her fingers he let their joined hands drop to the center console as they set off once more.

“I was ‘Jazzy’ back then, the kinda pretty girl you used to get to her hot friends… I couldn’t believe it when he was interested in me, I’d seen him around at parties and he was always the center of attention. When he asked me out I was shocked and I spent weeks waiting for the other shoe to drop. Just when I started to feel amazing about myself, owning who I was and feeling like I could be the person I wanted to be the castle came crashing down around me. He ruined any confidence I had in myself, and I told him to go to hell but for some reason he kept trying to get me, right until the end of college. I thought that would be the end of it, I moved on…”

“Fuck, baby…” Aaron exhaled once more, his words lingering in the silence between them as he pulled up the driveway.

“I’m sorry… I brought the mood way down.” She mumbled as he helped her out of the car, looking through her lashes as he pulled her into his chest tightly, wrapping her arms around his waist they stood still for a long time, just breathing in the comfort of each other.

“No.” Aaron’s tone was firm, pulling out of their embrace to cup her face in the palms of his hands, his eyes roaming her freckled face; “you don’t need to apologise for what he made you feel, you never need to apologise for your emotions, period. You are so important to me, sweetheart. I wanna hear about everything that makes you who you are, even the hard bits.”

Grasping her thighs in his big hands he lifted her legs to wraps around his waist, carrying her through to the house and up the stairs until they were in his bedroom.

“Take your clothes off.” He said quietly, one thumb stroking the space under her eye.

In that moment Jasmine felt incredibly vulnerable, shifting where she sat on his bed, uncertain of where this was going.

“I’m not- Daddy I don’t really feel like…” her whisper ripped through the air between them, her palms clammy on her thighs, watching as Aaron took a quick step away from her before spinning to the dresser, fetching his favourite worn khaki Henley and holding it out to her.

At her look of confusion he explained, “I just thought we could nap, baby. We both need time to recover from your little blast from the past, and we still have,” he paused as he checked his watch, “2 hours before Janet drops Jack off from soccer practice.”

Her mouth popped open before her face relaxed completely, smiling a small, secret smile at her boyfriend, nodding rather than verbally agreeing. Smiling in response, Aaron stepped into his closet and began to undress, his back to her.

Jasmine couldn’t shake the feeling that he was purposefully giving her space, even though that was the farthest thing she wanted from him at that moment. Undressing quickly and donning his long sleeved shirt she tiptoed up behind him, wrapping her hands around his waist and laid her head between his shoulder blades. 

“I don’t want to be alone, Daddy. I need you here with me.”

“I didn’t want to crowd you.” He unwound her arms from his waist and span to face her, tilting her chin up to look directly into her eyes.

She took a deep breath, steeling herself before she spoke.

“You could never crowd me, Aaron. I’m in love with you.”

She span on one heel, headed towards his bed as he stood frozen, staring at the spot she inhabited just moments before. Right as she made it to the edge of the bed she was tackled onto it, thickly muscled forearms wrapping around her tightly and squeezing as she giggled.

“You think you can just say that and run away?”

“I didn’t wanna crowd you…” She retorted with a cheeky grin, laughing loudly at the disbelief painted across his face.

“Well, ditto, baby. You can’t ever crowd me.”

“Ditto? Really?” She rolled away from him, playfully slapping his arms, “That’s what you’re going with?”

“Did I forget something?” Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow, a smirk etched over his handsome face; “Oh! Of course… I’m in love with you too, baby.”

At that she settled into the soft mattress, waiting for the comforting feeling of her boyfriend wrapping himself around her once again, one of the things she missed the most when he was away.

He pressed kisses into her shoulder as he fell asleep, and she reciprocated with kisses to the hand that was loosely grasping her throat.


	16. Chapter 16

“Wake up time, baby…” Aaron spoke softly, kissing her lips gently and rubbing her side with his hand. 

Jasmine whined, pushing her face into the pillow while she twined her legs through her boyfriend’s. 

“I don’t wanna.”

At her words, he leaned in to her throat blowing a raspberry that caused her to shriek and flail, eventually wrapping both arms around Aaron’s neck to hold her to him as she squealed. Now wrapped around him like a koala she snuggled her face into his, scrunching her nose up when he kissed the tip of her nose.

“You gotta, baby. Jack is gonna be here in 15 and we need to be presentable…”

Jasmine pouted, using her doe eyes to try and break Aaron, watching as he shook his head and pushed off the mattress, biceps straining against her as she tried to pull him back down. Tiring herself out she went limp, missing Aaron’s wicked grin as he stood effortlessly without her fighting him, carrying her into his bathroom and sitting her on the counter.

He combed through her long red hair, being careful with any tangles, listening to her calm breathing from where her face was pressed into his sternum. Grabbing the toothbrush that she always used when they slept in his room he tilted her head back, tapping her mouth once to get her to part her lips. The pair laughed as white toothpaste foam dribbled down her chin, Jasmine eventually grabbing the handle and pushing him away to brush his own teeth.

When they had finished they swayed slowly on the counter in each other’s embrace, whispering soft ‘I love you’s into the space between their lips. Lifting her eyes from his Adams apple to meet his she leaned further into him, closing the distance between them to exchange sweet kisses. 

Flicking his tongue across her lower lip, Jasmine moaned and granted him entrance to her mouth; the kiss deepening, the air in the room warming around their bodies. They both startled when the doorbell rang, Aaron swearing softly under his breath as he pulled away.

“I’ll go get the door, you take your time, okay baby? But no going back to bed.” 

“Can we cuddle on the couch with Jack?” she pouted at him.

“Sure. You know how knocked out he is after soccer practice…” 

She nodded, watching as he walked backwards before spinning to make it through the doorway, stopping to throw on a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. As he headed out of the bedroom she left the warmth of the bathroom, walking into his closet and burying her face into his stack of sweaters, loving the distinctly him smell. When he had been away with the BAU for a long time before she had spent hours in this tiny room, fingering sweaters and suit jackets, eventually stealing them down to her bedroom to sleep with.

Settling on a worn pair of grey sweats she tucked his Henley into the waistband, pulling the drawstring tight to fit around her waist. Picking her phone from the nightstand she headed downstairs, grin automatically reaching her face at the sight of Jack, covered in mud, playing human keep-away with his father.

“Hi, buddy! How was practice?” she asked in her excited, just-for-kids tone.

“So so cool, it was real muddy since it rained last night! And Coach Dan let me do keepy-uppies!”

“He did? That’s awesome! Buuuuuuuut…” she paused for dramatic effect, her eyes drifting to Aaron, seeing him leaning against the wall in the entrance to the living room; “I think you might need a bath.”

He nodded sadly, and she laughed as she crouched to help him get his dirty shirt over his head. 

“Do you want Daddy to help you? He’s been so excited to see you, Jack-Jack!” she placed his soccer kit on the ground next to her as he kicked off his trainers, looking at him expectantly.

“Okay!”

At that, Aaron attacked like a monster from behind, swinging Jack up and around his head, settling him on his shoulders as they headed towards the stairs. She grinned as she rose from the ground, listening to their conversation continue before becoming indistinctive as the taps turned on.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Jasmine was settled on the couch with a steaming mug of hot chocolate, scrolling through her Instagram feed when Jack and Aaron came into the room, the former dressed in pyjamas like he was ready for bed.

“Oh my goodness, did I fall asleep? Is it bedtime already?”

“No silly! But clean boys get in their jammies, specially when you and daddy are already in yours!” the small boy giggled as he ran around the sofa, Jasmine laying her phone down next to her mug to help him climb onto the cushions. 

“You wanna snuggle with me and your daddy?”

“Mmmmhmmm…” his mouth opened wide, a big yawn interrupting his train of thought. He settled into her then, snuggling his face into her throat. When the couch dipped behind her she twisted, letting Aaron slide up alongside her as they laid together, the peace and quiet enveloping them perfectly. 

After about 20 minutes Jasmine sighed deeply, beginning to lift Jack to slide out from beneath him when her boyfriend’s grip on her hips tightened, his eyes coming open to watch her and she mouthed the word ‘dinner’. He shook his head, nuzzling into her ear and whispering that they would order takeout.

“You just don’t want me to move.” She whispered back, eyes twinkling with mirth.

He hummed his agreement, pulling her into his chest and wrapping the two most important people in his life up in his arms.

\-----------------------------------------------------

There was a 90% chance this was a mistake. Riding the elevator up to the BAU Jasmine shuttered back and forth over how to greet Hotch, when she’d formed her plan to bring him a packed lunch to the office and just casually have hers with her as well she’d thought for sure it was a winner; only now, as she got closer and closer to go-time she had butterflies in her belly. 

She’d dressed nicely in a white off-shoulder sweater dress and heeled brown boots, her hair gathered at the base of her neck in a chignon… not office appropriate but cute enough to get away visiting a man who liked to wear suits everyday.

The bell rung to signify her arrival and she stepped cautiously out into the lobby, jerking back at the squealing that came from her left. She span, looking for the source of the noise and broke out into a grin seeing one Penelope Garcia marching towards her with an armful of files. 

“Aaaah! Hi hi hi Jasmine! Long time no see,” as she reached her Garcia hooked her arm through Jasmine’s and dragged her through the glass doors into the bullpen, “I figure you are here to see Hotch? Who am I kidding of course you are you two are just the cutest! Oh my gosh maybe we can get lunch? Yes, yes, yes! I’ll just-“

Jasmine laughed, cutting her off before easing back from Penelope, calming down before speaking quietly, so as not to disturb the rest of the agents.

“I actually brought Aaron some lunch, I thought that we could maybe just eat in his office?” Her voice lilted a little towards the end of her statement, becoming a question.

“Oh! Of course! I’ll just drop you at Aaron’s office then…” As Garcia spoke her grin grew wider, shooting an over-egged wink at her, pulling Jasmine once again towards the back of the room to the door which held Aaron’s name. She tried to tamp down her blush at Garcia’s obvious implication, remembering the time she’d called her boyfriend ‘daddy’ over the phone without knowing she was also in the room. 

“Knock knock!” she didn’t bother waiting for a response, swinging the door straight open and walking purposefully towards the desk Jasmine could barely see, plopping the batch of files onto his desk. Hearing Aaron thank Penelope, she steeled herself to walk in the room when their friend announced her presence instead. 

Holding her breath she stuck her head through the door, waving shyly and seeing Aaron’s steely silence melt into a soft smile at her presence; his expression gave her the courage to step further into the room.

“Hi.”

“And I shall just leave you two alone… bye!” Penelope announced awkwardly in the dead air between them, brushing past her and pulling the door shut.

“What are you doing here, baby?” his voice was low, gravely, and she shifted in her spot before moving towards him.

“I thought maybe we could have lunch?” her soft question filled the air, and she held up the carrier of food she’d made up and shrugged ever-so-slightly.

With one finger he gestured for her to come towards him, standing and meeting her at the edge of his desk to take her face between his hands and kiss her gently.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” 

“You aren’t mad?”

“Of course not. I love it when you surprise me.”

“Like with Benedict?” she laughed, wrinkling her nose when he bopped it with his finger.

“Like with Benedict.” He confirmed, joining in her laughter before motioning towards his chair, pulling her down over his lap to sit sideways on. “So what are we eating, hmm?” 

Aaron may have asked the question but he was in no way paying attention to her answer, the way she’d sat giving him a bare shoulder to nuzzle and suck a mark into. 

“Daddy..” she wiggled on his lap, trying to move away from his ticklish touches.

“What? I can’t kiss my baby when she brings me lunch?” as he questioned her the hand on her hip held her firmly in place, the other drawing shapes on her bare thighs.

“You’re at work, daddy!” she whispered conspiratorially, although she was unable to resist him, melting into his embrace and relaxing her clenched thighs.

“But my door is shut, look… and everyone is going to lunch right about now.”

“So we’re alone?” stretching, Jasmine attempted to look through his blinds before realising they were tilted so no one could see who was in the office. A shiver of anticipation ran through her, raising goosebumps on her legs that were quickly smoothed away by Aaron’s warm palms.

“And you dressed up so pretty for me, didn’t you? God, Jasmine, you make me so hard.”

“I do?” she questioned innocently, rocking her hips to grind down onto his obvious erection. At her move her boyfriend’s head fell onto her shoulder, his groan echoed around the small space, his hips bucking back into her.

“Look at you, in this little fucking dress, showing off what belongs to me.”

She gasped, arousal shooting through her body and moving her eyes to meet his and he grinned wolfishly.

“What I really wanna do baby, is I wanna eat your pretty little cunt on top of this desk…” his statement was casual but punctuated by his palm sliding up her dress to swipe lazily over her panties, catching her clit just right; “oh, baby… you like that idea, don’t you?” 

When she simply hummed in response he pinched the top of her cleft, laughing under his breath at her sharp inhale. 

“Daddy…”

“What, Jasmine?” his fingers repeatedly ran the length of her covered slit, gently massaging over her clit before retreating to feel the wetness gathering at her entrance and soaking into the soft silk.

“Whatever you want, daddy… please.” She broke off into a choked moan as the edge of his fingernail caught her clit just right through the fabric.

He hummed now, tilting his head to look at her face before withdrawing his touch completely, rolling his chair so that there was room for her to stand in front of him. She wobbled like a newborn deer as she stood in front of him, waiting with baited breath for his instructions, her aching pussy pulsing with her need.

“The thing is, baby, if I make you come right here on my desk, in Daddy’s office… well, you can’t make a mess. Do you think you can do that? Hmmm? You always get so messy when you ride Daddy’s face…”

“I promise, Daddy! I can be quiet, and I’ll stay still and you can just use me I promise.” She babbled out a little desperately, and Aaron’s lip quirked to one side before he nodded once, sharply. Reaching his hands out he lifted the hem of her sweater up to see her panties, moaning when he saw the dark, wet spot he’d caused on the front of the silver silk. Glancing up quickly to check on her, he slid the material down her legs and tossed it to one side, debating whether to let her keep her dress on or not. 

“On or off, baby?”

“Off, daddy…”

With her dress off as well she’d be completely naked and there would be no other explanation for what they’d been doing if they were to be caught, weighing up probabilities in his head Aaron stood quickly, stepping around the desk to flip the lock on the door and completely close the blinds.

“There we go, baby,” he spoke, coming back around to his previous position, taking the time to roll his shirtsleeves up to his elbows, “your hair looks good today too… did you do that for me?” he teased softly, fingering some loose strands.

“It’s all for you, daddy, you know that. Only you.” 

He nodded, leaning in to brush their mouths together before pulling back, tugging the sweater up over her body and letting it fall to the floor, quickly discarding of her bra before lifting her by the waist to sit up on his desk. His cock ached at the thought of the wet spot she’d leave on his leather desk pad, and he pushed her thighs apart as he sat to look at her. 

She fell back onto her hands, shifting her weight so Aaron could see all of her, groaning when his thumb came up to circle her gently, dragging through her arousal before settling over clit. This time when he spoke he voice was quiet, telling her to rest on her elbows as he leaning in to tongue at her cleft.

Jasmine shuddered at the contact, not used to this reserved contact; in their home he tended to go straight for the shot or tease her outright, this was a strange mix of the two that left her on the back foot. Her hips strained up against his mouth, pushing into the contact until Aaron snapped, his arms moving from her thighs to wrap up and over her hips, sealing his mouth to her pussy and lapping leisurely at her. 

His groan rumbled through her, encouraging her to roll her hips until he snapped back, spanking her sharply with four fingers over her cunt, grinning as his baby moaned. 

“You need to stay still, Jasmine.” His tone leaving no room for negotiation.

Ignoring her garbled response, he lifted her legs to press against her chest, having her hold them so she couldn’t move. He dove in once more, holding her body still against him and then working two fingers into her, curling them just right to hit her g-spot. Massaging her clit with his tongue he felt the tell-tale fluttering of her orgasm around his fingers and increased his pace, working her to the brink with an ease which only came from practice. 

As she climaxed her back arced and she let out a shout, causing Aaron to withdraw so he could slap a hand across her mouth, rotating his fingers to keep her orgasm going he used his thumb to stimulate her, watching as her eyes flared wide against the inescapable pleasure.

When she fell back onto the mat, sweaty and sated, Aaron released the tight grip he had on her mouth and moved his hands immediately to his belt, tugging the thick leather through his fingers to release his straining erection. 

“Fuck,” Jasmine sighed, watching from her position on the desk as his dick sprung into sight, the tip red and wet. Her mouth watered, but before she could move towards it Aaron had already lifted her off of the desk, spinning her so she was face down against it and pressing his cock into her slowly, the slick slide making her moan.

He anchored his hand in her hair, using it to pull her back on his thick shaft, slamming into her again and again until she was sure she’d have purpling bruises on her hips the next day. As he grew closer to his climax his thrusts slowed, becoming a deep grind that she clenched purposefully on, milking him for all he was worth.

“Come on daddy… I want you come inside me, fill me up so I can-“ her dirty talk cut off as he hit a particular spot inside her, “-walk around all afternoon with your come all over my panties… knowing I can have a taste of you whenever I want… god, daddy please…” 

Aaron groaned, slumping forward to bite her shoulder with force as he climaxed. His chest heaved as he came around, Jasmine’s hips still working softly below him, his mouth still locked onto her pale skin.

“Holy shit, baby…” he sighed, pulling back from her slowly, watching as she righted herself against the table. He grabbed for her panties, caught on the edge of a file just to the side of him and got her to step into them on leg at a time. Pulling them almost all the way up he tucked his dick back into his trousers, watching as she finished dressing herself before stepping up to her and running his hand up the inside of her thighs until he caught the hem of her dress again. 

Dragging her closer to him he sat in his office chair, letting her straddle his lap. Jasmine leaned in the kiss him, their tongues tangling passionately. Aaron fisted one hand into now-ruined chignon and yanked her head backwards, exposing her throat to his mouth; sucking a dark hickey into the space there, the ran his other hand down her waist, running a finger between the material of her panties and her skin. Slipping his hand underneath his pushed two digits into her pussy, the squelching noise of their commingled mess and her ragged gasps making his dick twitch in response.

“Daddy, Daddy fuck…” 

“So you’re gonna fix yourself up, and we’re gonna eat our nice little lunches, and then you’re gonna walk out of here with your head held high, hmm?” he punctuated his sentences with forceful thrusts against her g-spot; “you’re gonna drive home with my come making your little cunt all messy, and you’re gonna leave it there until I get home. Am I understood?” 

She moaned out an agreement and he lifted his thumb to massage her clit, his breath matching hers until it fell into a crescendo of moaning, writhing little girl. 

“Good girl.”


End file.
